I'm a Weapon
by daphrose
Summary: Training. That's his life. His only life. He had a family once; they were torn away. He hasn't seen his siblings in years. Hour after hour, day after day, his father pounds one idea into his mind: you are a weapon. That's all I am, he thinks. I'm a weapon. Just a weapon. (AU story. Rated a strong T for abuse, torture, and intense scenes.)
1. Prologue

*** * * Prologue * * ***

* * *

Chase Davenport was breathing hard. Sweat poured from his forehead into his eyes. He had a massive headache, his legs were shaking, and his arms were sore. But he couldn't quit yet. _Left, right, left, right, second door, take out the guard. _Same routine. Every day. Yet he could never seem to get it right. At least, not as right as his father wanted it.

Everything around Chase began to fade. He was back in his father's lab. Slowly he reached up and took off his glasses. As tired as he was, he didn't want training to be over. He shuddered, knowing what was coming next.

"What was that?" his father screamed.

"I did it!" Chase said, stepping off the training simulator platform. "I took them out and got the mineral. What's the big deal? I thought that one went well."

"It most certainly did NOT!" his father snapped back. Chase hung his head. "I raised you for excellence Chase, and that was not it! You're holding back. You have so much power. Unleash it!"

"What if I don't want to?" Chase murmured. He instantly regretted it. His father raised a hand and slapped him. Chase stumbled back, his hand pressed against his face.

His father scowled at him. "I don't care if you don't want to!" he yelled. "You go back to your room. More training in two hours." Chase obeyed without hesitation.

_Come on, Chase! _he thought as he walked down the hall to his room. _You know better than to resist him! Ugh, why do I have to be so stubborn sometimes?_

Chase walked slowly into his room. Darkness greeted him. He flipped on a switch, filling the room with a dim, artificial light. Chase's bedroom wasn't much. There were no windows to let in natural light. No normal things were to be found in it. Just a tall glass tube in which he slept, a computer on a desk, and a variety of weapons. He was supposed to train with the weapons; to get a feel for them so he could use them properly on missions. But he had never actually picked one up.

Chase flopped into the chair at the desk, the only place in the room to sit down. He placed his head in his hands and wiped tears from his eyes. His cheek still smarted. He sat there for a second just feeling sorry for himself.

Then he stood up suddenly, walking over to the other side of the room. Chase removed one of the metal plates from the wall to reveal a small hole in the dirt. Reaching inside, he pulled out the things in the hole. His treasures. He kept them hidden from his father, who would most certainly take them away. Sitting down again, he began to examine them.

A quarter: nothing special, right? Well, this quarter was the change from the one time he had been outside, in the real world. He had gotten an ice cream cone and a quarter. The ice cream didn't last long; the quarter did.

A stick in the shape of a "Y": weird, huh? Chase's brother had given it to him. He had said it was magical. Back then Chase believed him. Not anymore, of course; any magic in his life was long gone. But Chase kept it to remember his brother by.

A pink hair band: and why did a fifteen year old boy have a pink hair band? Because it was the last thing his sister had given him. Right before they were torn apart, she had handed Chase the hair band and told him never to forget her.

A photograph: three people smiled back at Chase. One of the figures was himself. He studied the picture, wondering how he had ever found the courage to smile. The other two figures were his siblings. The picture had been taken just a month before they were torn away from him.

Chase gulped as his eyes studied the photograph. He knew every detail. He saw it every night in his sleep. Every shadow, every crease, every hair. He had spent hours staring at it. It was the only reason he was still alive. If they were too, he knew he could push on. Looking at the photo gave him hope in an otherwise hopeless life.

The computer flashed to life as Chase pushed the keys. After bypassing many security codes, a program popped up. A program only Chase knew about. He had been working on it for years now. If he could finish it, he could stop his father. He could get out. He could find his siblings.

All his life Chase was told that he was just a weapon. But he knew he was more. So much more. He was human too. He had emotions. He didn't want to kill people. He didn't want to start a World War III. He just wanted to be with his family. Not his father, his siblings. His father didn't count.

Chase knew he was powerful. Strong, fast, and intelligent. He was the most powerful person on the planet, even topping his siblings. But he didn't care. He didn't want power. He wanted love. The kind of love only a family could provide. His father never showed it.

His father only cared about the super-human part of him. In his father's eyes he was a weapon. He was created as a weapon, raised as a weapon, and trained as a weapon. But Chase was more than some cheap gun. He was more than just a nuclear bomb. He could take out armies, destroy countries, and obliterate any defense put up to stop him. But he could do something no other weapon could: love.

He was done being a weapon. He was ready to live. He was ready for love.

* * *

**I'm not going to say a whole lot because I don't want to give away too much about the story. All I'm going to say is this: This is the first story that I have posted on here where I **_**don't **_**have the whole thing typed up several chapters ahead. So it'll be a little longer between updates. But _you guys_ get to decide when chapter 1 goes up! Once I hit ten reviews, I'll post it. I know you guys can do it! I've seen it happen before!**

**How did you guys like it? Besides what I put in the summary, what exactly do you think it is that makes this alternate universe so different? Review and let me know! I'll explain it more in chapter 1. See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Control

**Hello my faithful readers! Wow, fifteen reviews in just over twelve hours! You definitely deserve this first chapter! I'm so happy that you guys liked just the prologue, and the story gets even better!**

**Anybody notice how in the prologue I just said Chase's "father?" I never specified whether it was Douglas or Donald. Who did you assume it was? It will become pretty apparent in this chapter, don't worry.**

**On with chapter 1! I don't own Lab Rats, but I do own this story.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 1: Control * * ***

* * *

People were running and screaming. Buildings collapsed. Black plumes of smoke filled the air. Chase grimaced. He had caused all this. People were dying because of him. The only thing that made him feel any better was the fact that it was a simulation. All the disaster faded away and Chase found himself back in the lab.

"You held back," Douglas Davenport said. Chase didn't reply. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't hold back! I created you to be powerful, Chase! You wouldn't want me to use the Triton App again, would you?"

Horrible memories flashed through Chase's mind and he shuddered. "No!" he said quickly.

"Good," Douglas said with a smirk. "Now, get back in there and do it again. Better this time."

Closing his eyes, Chase stepped back onto the training simulator. San Francisco appeared before him. His mission? Destroy it. Chase sped through the city, using his super-strength to punch apart weak buildings. He knew all the perfect places to strike in order to cause chaos.

As he was about to destroy another building, he heard a wail come from nearby. He turned to see a young woman holding a small child. They were covered in bruises from the falling debris. Chase winced. He hated how realistic these simulations could be.

"Destroy them!" Douglas said through the com set.

"What?" Chase cried. "But they're just innocent bystanders!"

"Are you not listening? I said destroy them!" Chase licked his lips. He just couldn't do it.

Suddenly a warm feeling of dread swept over him. Words flashed in front of his face. _Triton App Engaged. _Chase would've cried out in horror, but he was no longer in charge of anything.

Chase watched himself attack the innocent mother and child. He wanted so desperately to close his eyes, to turn away from the awful things "he" was doing. But he couldn't. The Triton App was his worst nightmare. Forced to sit in the back of his mind, watching the things he did without controlling any of it. And there was nothing worse than the feeling of someone having complete and utter control of your entire body. Douglas could do anything he wanted to Chase. He could slow down Chase's heart rate until he died. He could force Chase to stop breathing. Not that he would do those things; Chase was far too valuable to Douglas to be killed.

No, Douglas just made him into a killing machine. _They're just simulations, _Chase thought. _I'm not really hurting anyone. _But Chase knew that Douglas could easily make him do this to anyone in real life as well. The fact that the simulations were extremely accurate in the anatomy didn't help anything, either.

The simulation of the city faded. In front of his face Chase saw the words _Triton App Disengaged. _Chase's heart rate sped up tremendously and he began to shake uncontrollably. He felt extremely dizzy and lightheaded. Such were the effects of the Triton App after it was disengaged.

"You know I hate to do that," Douglas said icily. _No you don't, _Chase thought angrily. "I've told you time and again that you're too nice," Douglas continued. "If you're going to be any kind of weapon, you have to get rid of all these 'sweet feelings.' You know, why don't you just try banishing emotion altogether? It would your performance so much better."

"Easier said than done," Chase muttered under his breath. But somehow Douglas managed to hear it.

"I don't care if it's _easy _or not. In fact, I don't care if you do it all. Just make sure that you do better next time!" Douglas sighed and looked at Chase, who was still shaking. "Go to bed," he said curtly before exiting the room.

Chase was happy to obey. He found it difficult to walk in a straight line. His knees felt weak. His heart was pounding hard and fast, making his chest hurt. Man, he hated the Triton App! Every single part of it. Everything it did to him and everything it made him do to others.

As Chase walked down the hallway, he heard a familiar whimpering sound. He paused outside the door to the room the sound was coming from. Glancing through the slats in the top of the door, Chase found himself looking at a very pitiful sight. A man with black hair was curled up in the corner. He had a blank look in his eye. An invention sat on his lap. _Donald Davenport._

Donald was Chase's uncle, and Douglas's older brother. Chase didn't know him very well. Douglas kept his brother locked in this room. Years ago, Donald had discovered the evil plots Douglas was hatching. Douglas had ultimately overpowered his brother and now Donald was practically his slave. Donald spent his days moping in his prison, working on the few inventions Douglas allowed him to have.

Donald looked up as Chase peered through the door. "Chase," he said in a monotone voice. For a second Chase wanted to respond, to say something to his uncle. But he couldn't think of anything. Quietly he walked away.

As soon as he entered his room, Chase dropped into his chair. He took some deep breaths to try and get over the effects of the Triton App. Douglas had used it so many times that by now Chase knew exactly how to deal with it.

After he had managed to slow his heart rate at least a little, Chase stepped into his capsule. It would repair any damage done to his bionics during the day's training. There was always_ some_ damage. Chase let the circuits connect and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"If the Triton App can make me do whatever you want, then why don't you just use it all the time?" a seven-year-old Chase screamed._

_ "Because," Douglas growled, "I want you to be willing when you help me."_

_ "Well, I'm not!" Chase insisted._

_ "Then I'll have to do what is required. Look Chase, I don't like using the Triton App. I like having you as yourself, instead of having to control your every move to make sure you don't _die."_ Douglas emphasized the "die" part of his sentence._

_ "Then why do you use it at all?"_

_ "Because sometimes I _need _to control you," Douglas hissed. He gripped his son's chin in his hand. "Look, _boy, _I cannot kill you. That would be sending all my life's work down the drain."_

_ "Then you need me," the super-genius kid said with a smirk. "I have the upper hand."_

_ "Not so," Douglas sneered. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can make your life as miserable as possible. I can hurt you, physically and emotionally. I can push you so you bend, I just can't ever break you. But I will come close. Very close."_

_ "I'm your son. How can you say those things?"_

_ "The quicker you learn not to think in human terms, the better. You may be my son, but that's not why I'm keeping you alive. You're a weapon. Hear that, boy? _You . . . are . . . a . . . weapon_. Don't ever forget it." Douglas released his son._

_ Chase gulped and stepped back. For the first time in his life he realized just how little his father actually cared for him. Chase suddenly understood all the horrible things that had been done to him in the past. He knew that worse things would be done in the future. He ran to the only place he still felt safe: his siblings' arms._

* * *

**So that was chapter 1! Hopefully it makes a little more sense now. I'll explain more about Adam and Bree in the next chapter. I'll probably upload it in a few days.**

**Remember, your reviews are what inspire me! I might put chapter 2 up sooner if you guys review. So do it! Please? Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Powers

**Hello again my friends! How've you been? Thanks for all your reviews on the prologue and chapter 1! You guys seem to really be enjoying the story so far! Sorry this chapter's a little shorter. But I think it's decent and you learn a lot. The next chapter's longer, don't worry. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Lab Rats, just this story.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 2: Powers * * * **

* * *

Chase focused on the chair. Slowly it began to rise. To be honest, he loved his molecularkinesis. Douglas had given it to him just a few months ago and he found it quite amazing. But, like all his other powers, it drained his energy quickly. The longer he held the chair up in the air, the more he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Come one, Chase," Douglas said. "Higher. Lift it higher."

Chase gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing back the unconsciousness that was trying so hard to take over. He lifted it higher and higher . . . then he couldn't fight it anymore. Chase collapsed and he heard a _crash _as the chair fell to the floor.

When he looked up a few seconds later, Chase found himself staring at the face of his father. "Pathetic," Douglas growled. Chase winced. "Get up and we're going to work with your super speed next."

"But I . . ."

"Now!" Douglas snapped. Chase hopped to his feet, ignoring the waves of nausea that passed over him. He hated super-speed. Out of all his abilities, this one was the most tiring. He usually couldn't even stand up when he was done with it.

Taking a deep breath, Chase began to run around the room. At first he went slow, hoping his father wouldn't notice. But, of course, Douglas did.

"Faster!" Douglas screamed. "You can do it faster! Push it, Chase!" Chase gulped and ran faster, his legs a literal whirlwind. Around and around the room, up the walls a couple of times. _Push it, _he thought. _You can't hold back._

Chase felt himself getting weaker. Every fiber of his being was calling to him to stop running. Even though he knew it was wrong, Chase paused for a breath.

"No!" Douglas screamed. "You have to keep moving!"

"But . . . but I-I . . ." Chase tried to say, but Doulas interrupted him.

"No buts. We're training right now, which means no breaks. Get running again!"

Chase swallowed and started to run again. Faster and faster, harder and harder. He could feel his body crying out in protest. He knew that he had his limits, but Douglas didn't seem to care. Chase had a multitude of abilities; every bionic ability his father had ever created was implanted into his chip. But all those abilities drained his energy very quickly. They would hurt him physically if he kept them up, but Douglas never cared. All he cared about was making Chase into a powerful weapon.

Chase's breathing was now coming in short, ragged gasps. His vision was becoming blurry. Everything was in pain. He knew if he didn't stop this soon, he was going to . . . was going to . . .

The floor rushed to meet Chase as he collapsed. He was vaguely aware of someone standing over him. He willed himself to get up, but he couldn't. He took one more shuddering breath before allowing the darkness to engulf him.

* * *

_"Do I hear 35 million?" the auctioneer said. Someone raised their hand. "36 million? Going once . . . going twice . . . SOLD! To the fancy man in the blue hat."_

_ Chase gulped. He saw his nine-year-old brother's eyes wander over to his new owner._

_ "Next up," the auctioneer continued, "we have this lovely eight year old girl. Subject B of Douglas's bionic trio, also known as Bree. She has super-speed and super-agility. Go ahead, sweetheart. Show them how it's done."_

_ Chase saw his sister take a deep breath. He knew she really didn't want to obey the man. _Come on, Bree, _Chase thought. _Please, this isn't the time to be stubborn.

_It seemed almost as if his sister had heard him. She began to tear across the stage at incredible speeds. After a few seconds she stopped and took a mock bow. People in the audience applauded. Chase saw Douglas smirk._

_ "Alright, let's start the bidding at 10 million," the auctioneer said. People continued to bid on Chase's sister until she was sold for 32 million dollars to some tribesman-looking-guy._

_ "Alright, and that concludes the auctions for Douglas Davenport's inventions," the auctioneer said. The three siblings and their father turned to walk off the stage._

_ "Wait!" someone from the audience called. "What about the third one? The little guy?" Chase froze. He glanced up at Douglas._

_ "He's not for sale," Douglas announced curtly._

_ "Aw, come on Dougie!" someone else in the audience shouted. Chase saw Douglas flinch._

_ "He. Is. Not. For. Sale," Douglas repeated in a dangerous voice that Chase had learned to fear._

_ Everyone in the audience somehow threw themselves into an outrageous uproar. They charged on stage and started to swarm around the three bionics and Douglas._

_ "Chase, your force field," Douglas said coolly. Chase obeyed immediately, not wanting to face any punishments for defiance. Besides, that crowd looked dangerous. "Now back away to our room," Douglas said. Chase complied._

_ Once the four of them were in their hotel room down the hall from the conference room, Chase asked, "Mr. Davenport, why did they want me so much?"_

_ "Because you're powerful." Douglas said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_ "Oh," Chase said quietly. "And why do you want me to keep me so much?"_

_ "For the same reason." Of course. "Look, Chase, I'm going to go out there and see if they've calmed down yet. Stay in here. In the mean time, you might want to say goodbye to your siblings. This will be the last time you ever see them."_

_ Douglas marched out the door and slammed it shut. The three bionics heard a key being inserted into the hole and the _click _as the door locked. Chase knew very well that the locked door was as much to keep them inside as to keep everyone else out. He turned to face his siblings, trying to decide what to say._

* * *

**So now you (sort of) know what happened to Adam and Bree. Well, you know about as much as Chase does. How did you guys like it?**

**Okay, here's how this will go: if I can get to 40 reviews by Sunday, then I'll put up Chapter 3 that day. I know you guys can do it; that's only fourteen reviews away. So if you have a keyboard, get reviewing! There's a special guest appearance in chapter 3 that I'm sure you all will love. So if you want to find out who it is sooner, review!**

**One more thing: if you guys could go check out my story Just Another Girl and review that too, that would mean a lot to me. I just uploaded chapter 2 of that story yesterday. Thank you so much! Daphrose out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Siblings

**OH MY GOSH! 46 reviews? Wow! You guys are great! Thank you for all the nice encouragement! I'm so happy you like the story! Thanks to Lady Cougar-Trombone (don't forget to check out her stories!) for being reviewer number 40! Ironically she didn't know she was helping; her review was on the prologue. But she still got everyone a Sunday morning chapter 3! With a special guest, as promised!**

**One thing I wanted to say real quick: Douglas might seem a little, uh, uncharacteristically mean in this story. But it doesn't really work any other way. Hmm, perhaps a life of full evil instead of hunting down his kids banished any good left in him. I don't know, it's AU! I have a legitimate excuse!**

**Okay, on with chapter 3! I don't own Lab Rats, Chase, Douglas, or the special guest, but I do own this story.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 3: Siblings * * ***

* * *

Chase woke up with a pounding headache. He had absolutely no idea how long he had been unconscious. He was standing safely in his capsule. Slowly he opened it and stepped out. Chase shook himself out, trying to see if anything else was wrong with him. As far as he could tell, except for the headache, he was fine.

Well, only as fine as he ever was. Chase still felt tired and sore all over. But that was nothing new. Nothing at all in Chase's life was new. Everything his father said, every simulation he ran, every time the Triton App had control of his body: it was never new.

Chase removed the metal panel from the wall and took the photograph out of his hiding place. He traced his finger along the happy smiles his siblings were flashing him.

Bree: the adorable little speedster. She was always being sarcastic. Sometimes she could be a little foolhardy and headstrong, but Chase loved her for it. Bree pretended to dislike her brothers and always "avoided" them, but deep down Chase knew that she cared for them.

Adam: the lovable – and sometimes dimwitted – strong man. He was always making jokes and tossing Chase around, but Chase still loved him anyway. When the two were really little they used to pull pranks all the time. Chase missed that.

Chase didn't know where in the world they were right now, but he was sure they were still alive; bionic people are too valuable to kill. Chase had a plan to get them back. If he could only break out of here . . .

There was a knock at the door and Chase jumped. He quickly put the photo back and replaced the metal plate. The door opened to reveal Douglas standing there. "Good," he said gruffly. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I just woke up a few seconds ago," Chase said warily.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache . . ."

"You know what I meant!" Douglas snapped. Chase sighed. For just one second he had wanted to believe that Douglas actually cared for him. But he knew in his heart it would never happen.

"My bionics are fine," Chase replied slowly.

"Good," Douglas said again. "Listen, I've got to go to a tech conference. Victor Krane and all the top buyers will be there. This is a great chance to make a lot of money. I'll be gone until tomorrow morning. So you know what that means."

Chase nodded. "Train in the simulator three times this afternoon and evening, twice in the morning. Bring Donald his dinner. Yeah, I got it."

"Great," Douglas huffed. "And don't forget . . ." He gestured to the cameras in the hallway. ". . . I'll be watching." Chase hung his head and nodded. Douglas smirked and walked out of the room.

Chase checked the clock on his computer. He had about an hour before he need to start training. One hour to work on his program. He pulled up the file, bypassed the security codes, and began to type frantically.

* * *

Chase was almost tempted to hold back. But Douglas was watching. If he didn't push himself, he would be in for it when his father got back. He swung his arm out, smacking the simulated ninjas. The last ones. The simulation ended and Chase took off the glasses, breathing heavily.

"Nice job." Chase whipped around when he heard the voice. He sighed when he saw who it was.

"Not in the mood, Marcus," he muttered.

"Oh, but I _am _in the mood," the android replied. "Want to train together?"

"No," Chase said through gritted teeth. He turned back to the simulator and started to put on the glasses.

"Come on bro, it'll be fun!"

"I am _not _your bro!"

"Wow, harsh! Geez dude, all I wanted was to train. I've got to keep my abilities sharp too. Besides, you've only got a year left with me. Wouldn't you want to make it as special as possible?"

"Yup, only a year. I'm counting down the days."

"Okay, that's just cold! Wow, Chase, wow!"

Chase turned back to Marcus and smirked. "Would you like to do something about it?" This was the one happy spot in Chase's life: torturing Marcus.

Marcus scowled. "Haha," he said dryly. "No Chase, you won't get a fight out of me. And I know your Dad's favorite, but even he'll be mad if you just start picking a fight with me."

Chase winced at Marcus's use of the word "dad." Chase had never called Douglas "dad," but Marcus did it all the time. Mostly because Douglas cared significantly more about Chase – as a weapon – then he ever had for the android. That made Marcus extremely jealous, and he always tried to kiss up to Douglas. That annoyed Chase. It was constant battle between the two.

"Well, you said you wanted to train. What if we just spar?" Chase suggested.

Marcus rolled his eyes and raised one of his freaky brown eyebrows. "Nuh uh," he said. "I'm not falling for that."

"What?" Chase asked, pretending to be offended. "You're way better than these simulations. It would be nice to fight something that is slightly more intelligent. At least you can exist out in the real world."

"Fine," Marcus consented, lowering himself into a fighting stance. Chase did the same. The two began to circle each other. Chase smirked, knowing he had this battle in the bag.

Marcus struck first, swinging his right fist out. Chase blocked it with ease. Marcus quickly fired green lasers from his eyes, but Chase threw up his force field to block it. The bionic teen then proceeded to shape the force field into a ball and throw it at Marcus. The android flew back into the wall. He jerked a few times and glared at Chase.

"Oh, you might want to see a roboticist about that," Chase said with chuckle. Marcus slowly got up and shook himself off.

"I'm going to recharge," the android muttered before storming out of the lab. Chase just smirked again and went back to his training in the simulator.

* * *

_"What is _that?" _Chase asked_

_ "His name is Marcus. He's an android," Douglas explained._

_ "He looks like a person," Chase said incredulously._

_ "That's the point."_

_ "Why does he look like he's my age?"_

_ "Because he is. I built him five years ago, just a couple of months after I created you."_

_ "But how come I've never seen him before?"_

_ "I kept him in here because I wasn't sure if he was a success or not. But now that he's getting older, I think his powers will work out just fine. He's bionic, like you. The difference is he's artificial intelligence; he's not actually alive."_

_ "So I have another brother?"_

_ "You could say that."_

_ "Why is he sleeping?"_

_ "He's not sleeping; he's recharging. Here, let me wake him up." The young android flashed to life. His eyes opened and light up a bright green. Chase jumped back in fright._

_ "I don't like him," Chase whimpered._

_ "Well," Marcus said, "I suppose that's a good thing."He began to let loose an evil laugh. Douglas grinned._

_ "Why don't you just make a whole bunch of androids instead of using me and Bree and Adam?" Chase asked._

_ Douglas flipped a switch and Marcus powered down. "Because," he replied, "androids don't last long. He'll be about sixteen years old when he dies out."_

_ "Oh. But what if . . ."_

_ "If you ask one more question I will order Marcus to attack you," Douglas growled. Chase sobbed and scurried out of the room._

* * *

**So, it was MARCUS! I'm sure a lot of you were VERY excited about that. Oh and don't worry; this isn't his last chapter! He'll be back! I've got to say, it was really fun rewriting the relationship between Marcus and Chase. This is a "what if they grew up as brothers instead?" kind of scenario. And that was fun! I hope you liked it!**

**Someone asked a while ago if I was going to put Krane in this story. Well, as you can see, I did mention him as one of Douglas's clients. But that's most likely as far as I'm going. If Douglas was never booted from Davenport Industries, then he never would've gotten money from Krane, and Krane never would have implanted himself with bionics. So while I decided to mention him briefly, it's unlikely (still possible, but unlikely) that he'll show up again.**

**Okay people, my job of posting is done. But now it's your guys' turn: REVIEW! I don't know when chapter 4 will go up (probably when I finish writing chapter 6), but if you review I might be inspired enough to put it up sooner. It's got a lot more Donald in it, and you get to find out what happened to him and how he wound up Douglas's prisoner. So if you want to read that, review! You guys have been wonderful at that so far! And of course, don't forget to check out my other stories. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 4: Prisoners

**Hello wonderful readers! I just want to say real quick, thank you for all your support! Your reviews mean the world to me! You guys are always so sweet and supportive and I can't tell you how much that means to me! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Lots of you were excited to find out what happened to Donald, so here you go! Also: how many of you are wondering about the "program" Chase is working on? Well, you'll find out a lot more about it in this chapter! Chapter 4 everybody! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Lab Rats, of course.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 4: Prisoners * * ***

* * *

Chase's fingers flew over the keyboard. His bionic brain scurried to provide the information he needed. Chase smiled, happy to just be using his super-intelligence. It was the only one of his powers that didn't leave him feeling like he had been hit by a bus.

At the moment Chase was extremely glad that there were no security cameras in his room. Douglas had never thought it necessary. Chase was barely ever in there anyway.

Douglas did, however, periodically go through the files on Chase's computer. Just to "make sure." But Chase had used his advanced intelligence to hide his secret file deep down in the computer, where Douglas could never find it. Even if he somehow managed to get to the program, there were so many complicated security blocks protecting it that Douglas could never break them to see what was on it. That's what Douglas got for creating a super-genius!

Lines of code flew down the screen in front of Chase's eyes. He frowned and tried typing a few things in. "No," he muttered to himself when it didn't work. He tried again with no luck. Ugh, he'd been stuck on this same stupid block for over a month now! But the one thing that made him feel better was that after he cleared this block, that was it. The program would be complete.

Chase's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for a while. He decided it would be okay to take a break. Getting up, he opened the door and went down the hall to the kitchen. Douglas kept a fair amount of food stocked. At least starvation wasn't one of the tactics he used to get Chase to train.

After Chase had devoured his turkey sandwich, he prepared another meal, this time for his uncle. Chase heaped a generous serving of chicken and rice onto the plate. Admittedly, he felt bad for his uncle. Douglas never treated him well. Whenever Douglas was gone, Chase tried to take a bit better care of Donald.

Chase went out of the kitchen and walked down the hall, stopping in front of Donald's door. He balanced the plate in one hand while unlocking the door with the other. His uncle glanced up as he entered. "Hello Chase," Donald said.

"Hi," Chase said. He was always a little awkward when it came to talking to his uncle. He set the plate down and looked around the room. There was a small cot, a desk filled with inventions, a chair, and a small table. On the far wall was a door that led to a bathroom. Just like Chase's room, there were no windows.

"You do that every time you come in," Donald said. He had sat down at the table and was scarfing down the food.

"Do what?" Chase asked.

"Look around the room," Donald replied. "You always look at it like you've never seen it before. Or like you have seen it before, and you're trying to recognize it."

"Oh," Chase sighed. "I dunno. I think it looks a lot like my room. Maybe that's why."

"Yup. We're both prisoners."

"Excuse me?"

"We're both prisoners," Donald repeated after swallowing his chicken. "Douglas has us both trapped. The difference is that he has me trapped with a locked door, and you trapped with an app."

"Hopefully that won't last long," Chase muttered. Donald turned around abruptly and stared at Chase. The bionic teen bit his lip. He hadn't meant for Donald to hear that.

"You've got a plan?" Donald asked.

"Um, maybe."

"There are no cameras in here. You're good."

"I know, but . . ." Chase trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say to his uncle.

After a moment's pause, Donald said, "Well, I hope you manage to get out of here."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I tried to get you and your siblings out a long time ago, but I failed at that. I'm sorry. I know you're a genius. You'll figure something out. Just do something to make Douglas pay."

"O-okay," Chase stammered. He started to leave. Right as he was about to shut the door, Donald got up and walked over.

"Take this," he said, handing Chase a flash drive. "I think it will help."

Chase stared at the flash drive and curled his fingers around it. As he was about to respond, the door shut in his face. Chase licked his lips and locked it. Then he headed back to his room.

_Could this be some kind of virus? _Chase wondered. But why would his uncle give him a virus? Chase fiddled it with for a second before inserting it into his computer. What did he have to lose anyway?

A file opened on his screen and he read the text. His mouth dropped open in surprise. "Of course," he murmured. "It's so simple!"

Chase pulled up his secret program and looked it over. He made the necessary changes the file had suggested. His heart began to beat faster and his fingers trembled as he typed. More lines of code sprung up on the screen. It was working!

With a shaky hand Chase inserted the flash drive in his finger into the computer. He couldn't believe it was finally happening! Words flashed in front of his eyes. Words he had always dreamed of seeing.

_Triton App Removed._

* * *

_"Douglas?" a voice called. Chase opened his eyes sleepily. "Douglas, where are you?"_

_ "Why're you lookin' for Misser Dav'por'?" Chase called to the voice. The footsteps stopped abruptly before hurrying in his direction. A man appeared the door. His mouth fell open in shock as he spotted Chase._

_ "What . . . who are you?" he spluttered._

_ "Chase."_

_ "But . . . but you're a little kid! In my brother's lab. You've gotta be, like, two years old!"_

_ "Tree!" Chase insisted. "An' I'm real smart too. Though I don't know loss yet. Misser Dav'por' says he's gotta wait 'til I'm older an' upg'ade my chip."_

_ "Chip?" the man asked incredulously. Then he pointed at Chase's siblings, who were still asleep in their capsules. "Who are they? What are you three in?"_

_ "Thas Adam an' Bree. They're my siblin's. Bree's tree too – but she's still older – and Adam's four. And these are our ca-sules!" Chase stammered over the word "capsule." That's a big word for a three year old!_

_ "Capsules," the man repeated slowly. Chase noticed his father coming in the door._

_ "Hey Misser!" he called. "There's Misser Dav'por'!"_

_ "Douglas!" the man said as he whipped around. "Care to explain yourself?"_

_ "Donald!" Douglas yelped. Then he sighed. "I never intended for you to find out about them."_

_ "Yeah, obviously. What are you doing with them?"_

_ "Okay, fine, since you're going to find out anyway. They're bionic."_

_ "WHAT?"_

_ "Yeah, pretty cool, huh? I figured out how to put our bionics in humans. They'll be powerful super weapons! Especially the youngest."_

_ "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? And I'm pretty sure experimenting on kids is illegal!"_

_ "So?"_

_ "So . . . I've got to take them out of here. They're obviously not safe with you."_

_ "Oh, Donald, I'd love to see you try."_

_The man lunged at Douglas. The two of them started rolling around the room together, swinging punches and trying to pin each other. Chase looked on in silent fascination. Douglas managed to flip the man, who Chase now knew as Donald, over onto the floor. Donald groaned. Douglas stood over him triumphantly. Then Chase saw Douglas reach for a weapon at his side. Chase recognized it as the lightning blaster his father had been working on earlier._

_ "Say goodnight, Donnie!" Douglas hissed. Before "Donnie" could do anything, Douglas shot the ray and Donald's body went limp. Douglas looked down at him with a scowl, then marched over to the capsules._

_ "Come on, kids," Douglas said, poking Adam and Bree until they woke up. "We're moving out!"_

_ "But this is 'ome!" Chase insisted._

_ "Not anymore."_

_ "I don't wanna!" Chase screamed, pulling back. His siblings joined in, doing everything they could to resist their father._

_ "You three STOP IT!" Douglas yelled. He pointed his lightning blaster at them and they all froze. "You're coming with me even if I have to knock you unconscious to do so! Now COME ON!"_

_ The three siblings stopped resisting and followed their father out the door. Douglas had grabbed Donald's leg and was dragging him across the floor. Wherever Douglas was taking them, Chase knew that their lives were about to change forever._

* * *

**So that's what happened to Donald! Isn't it all starting to fit together? Like puzzle pieces, huh? That's how I planned it. Oh my gosh, writing three-year-old Chase's dialogue was the most fun thing I've done in a while! That was awesome! Hopefully you can understand it.**

**You guys don't forget to review! How was this chapter? And hey, the end of the non-flashback part was pretty exciting, huh? What do you think Chase will do now? Come people, review! Then I'll be inspired to write and you'll get chapters quicker. Everybody benefits! So review, and I'll see you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

**Greetings everyone! Are you excited for Chapter 5? While writing this chapter I had some minor writer's block (I hate writer's block!), but I was able to sit down and barrel through. In the end I was pretty happy with how it turned out. Don't forget to let me know what YOU think!**

**I don't own Lab Rats, just this story.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 5: Escape * * ***

* * *

Courage surged through Chase's veins. More courage than he had felt in a long time. He raced down the hall. For the first time in his life, he felt no fear whatsoever. He stopped in front of Donald's door and opened it. His uncle looked up at him.

"We're going," Chase said.

"It worked?" Donald asked.

"Yup. I can't believe I didn't think of that! But the Triton App is gone from my system forever. Douglas can't do anything to me anymore. And I'm getting out of here now. I have to find my siblings."

"And you're letting me come with you?" Donald asked hopefully. Chase nodded and grinned.

"Yeah," he replied. "Like you said, we're both Douglas's prisoners. And you helped me get rid of the Triton App. It's the least I can do."

Donald hopped up gratefully and followed Chase out into the hall. The two of them scurried through the labyrinth that was Douglas's underground lair. He had built it years ago to hide them all. There were training rooms, labs, bedrooms, and prison cells. The whole thing was huge and it was difficult to find an exit. But Chase knew where to go.

For just a second Chase turned to make sure Donald was keeping up. But as he took his eyes off the hallway in front of him, he collided with something. Something human. Or rather, something made to resemble a human. Chase fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcus growled.

"We're getting out!" Chase said, hopping back up to his feet. "Out of our way, Marcus!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," the android replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, then we'll do this the hard way," Chase said with a smirk.

He lunged at Marcus, who quickly jumped out of the way. Marcus held up his hands and Chase gaped when he realized he couldn't move. "No more training!" Marcus said. "This is for real!"

Chase focused hard. He activated his molecularkinesis and used it to counteract Marcus's. Chase soon realized that he could move again. Marcus raised an eyebrow, but he didn't let that stop the fight. The android screamed and lunged at his human brother. Chase moved out of the way, grabbing Marcus's shoulder and swinging him around. Chase tossed Marcus over to the wall.

A cracking noise entered Chase's ultra-sensitive ears. He looked up to see a fracture in the ceiling. He noticed how unstable the walls were in this part of the hallway. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Chase telekinetically grabbed Marcus. The android was too dazed to do anything about it. Chase threw Marcus into the wall a few times. The walls began to shudder. Still using his molecularkinesis, Chase placed Marcus on the ground right under the most unstable part of the hallway.

Marcus glanced around, terrified. He started to yell, "Do you have any idea what you've just . . .?" But Marcus was cut off when the ceiling collapsed and fell on top of him, burying him under a pile of rubble. Chase and Donald stood back, coughing a little as the dust settled. Where there had been a ceiling and walls, there was now only dirt.

Chase grinned triumphantly as he looked on. But his smile faded when some of the rocks began to move. A hand emerged. A solid, metal, robotic hand. Marcus's hand. Chase groaned. But the hand sparked and died, falling to rest on the pile of rubble.

"I never liked him anyway," Donald huffed. The two of them quickly scrambled over the fallen debris. Chase gave the android hand a kick for good measure.

They charged down the hallway and went up a flight of stairs. They entered another hallway, which sloped up like a ramp. There was a door at the end. Chase smiled jubilantly. Freedom was so close he could taste it.

Then the door swung open and all fantasies of freedom shattered. Chase felt his heart sink to his feet as Douglas glared at him and Donald from the doorway. "What do you think you're doing?" Douglas asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Escaping," Chase said in an equally calm voice.

Douglas clicked his tongue. "Now, I can't just let you escape!" he said. "The whole reason I came back is because I saw something very disturbing on my cameras. I saw you take something from my brother. I figured you were up to something and, naturally, I had to come back here and stop you. Please Chase. Don't make this any harder on yourself."

Douglas started tapping his watch. Chase knew it as the "Triton Control Watch." It was what Douglas used to activate and control the Triton App. He wore it all the time, just in case. Chase gulped. This was the moment of truth.

A surprised look passed over his father's face when it didn't work. Chase released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. It _had _worked!

"I made a program to get rid of your stupid Triton App!" Chase growled. "It's gone forever. You don't control me anymore."

Chase super-sped over and grabbed his father. He sped Douglas down to Donald's prison cell and tossed him inside. "Enjoy being trapped in here," Chase hissed from the doorway.

"W-wait!" Douglas called. "Ch-Chase, no, you can't do this to me! I'm your father, r-remember?"

"Really? Cause you never acted it like it."

"Ch-Chase, no wait! P-please!" But Chase had already slammed the door shut and locked it.

Douglas ran up and pressed his face to the bars. "You listen, boy!" he hissed. Chase froze. "What do you think you'll do now? You think everything I said was a lie? You're still a weapon."

"No," Chase insisted. "I'm a human."

Douglas let out a laugh that unnerved Chase. "You think the world will see you that way?" Douglas said. "They'll think you're a monster. Because guess what Chase: you _are _a monster. Go ahead, try to hide it. Push it down and imagine it doesn't exist. But someday you won't be able to deny it anymore. You'll cause damage, destroy something, _hurt people. _Then you'll realize how right I was. You'll realize that no matter how hard you try, you'll never be normal. You'll always be a weapon. You'll always be a _monster."_

Chase swallowed, trying to block out his father's words. It couldn't be true. Without another word he raced back upstairs to Donald. But with his super-hearing he detected Douglas's laugh. He winced.

"Are you ready?" Donald asked when Chase ran up. Chase shoved everything his father had said into the back of his mind and nodded. He was finally receiving the freedom he had wanted for so long.

The door opened slowly. Both Donald and Chase blinked, unused to natural sunlight. They stepped out of what – from the outside – appeared to be a shack in the middle of a forest. They gaped at everything. The trees, the rocks, the sun, everything. Chase smiled and took a deep breath of the sweet air. In spite of himself he began to laugh. He was finally free!

* * *

_Chase ripped off his gloves in frustration. He was so angry that Spike was threatening to come out. But Chase took some deep breaths and shoved his alter-ego aside into the back of his mind. Still, the anger surged within him._

_ "Not good enough," was all Douglas said. Chase scowled. He had known that was coming. That was always what his father said. "You know you have to try harder than that!" Douglas growled._

_ "I was trying as hard as I could!" Chase yelled. He was getting so fed up with his "missions," with Douglas's constant scolding, with the training, with his life!_

_ "I don't think you were! You know that I need you to try even harder! You're the most powerfully person on the planet. I'm going to train you until you know how to use that power properly. You're never going to get out of this, Chase."_

_ "Oh yeah? What if I just kill myself?" Chase hadn't meant for those words to slip out. But to be honest he had been contemplating it for a while. He knew that a ten year old boy shouldn't be thinking about things like that. But he was so fed up with it all. Besides, if he wasn't alive, Douglas couldn't use him to hurt anyone. The world would be a safer place without him. _

_ Douglas pursed his lips. He wasn't expecting that. "I can stop you from doing that," he said, motioning to the "Triton Control Watch."_

_ "It wouldn't be that hard to do it when you can't see me," Chase whispered hoarsely. "Or to do it before you can activate that stupid app."_

_ "Alright, fine then. Kill yourself," Douglas said. Chase stared at him with wide eyes. Chase knew that he was the highlight of Douglas's work. There was no way his father would let him go that easily._

_ "Maybe I will," Chase said with a gulp. If that's what it would take . . ._

_ "Of course, you'll never know what happened to your siblings," Douglas said, turning back to some of his computers._

_ "What?" Chase exclaimed._

_ "Oh, your siblings," Douglas repeated. "I figured the hope that you might see them again someday would be enough to keep you alive. But I guess I was wrong."_

_ "Th-they're not dead?" Chase asked._

_ "Of course not! It's doubtful you'll ever see them again, but they're alive. I know their owners. Imagine how devastated your siblings will be when they find out you took your own life."_

_ Chase swallowed. He couldn't do that. If Adam and Bree were alive, then he had to stay alive too. Douglas knew that. "Alright," Chase said slowly. "I won't do it."_

_ "Good," Douglas said with a small grin. "Now get back in that simulator and run it again. Don't hold back. Finish it, Chase!"_

_ Chase gulped and put on the training glasses. His siblings were alive! At that moment his life got a new purpose: escape from Douglas and find Adam and Bree. He promised himself he would do that even if it was the last thing he ever did._

* * *

**So a bit of a darker flashback. Originally I was going to have Chase go even further before Douglas stopped him (yeah, you get the picture), but ultimately I decided that was a scene I was very uncomfortable writing. So, um, my little "serious" author note: SUICIDE = BAD!**

**But anyway, how did you like that? Yes, I paralleled Marcus's "death" in this story with his "death" on the show. What do you think Chase and Donald will do now that they're free? Where will they go? Don't forget to type up your thoughts in that review box so I can know! See you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Files

**Hello again everyone! I'm feeling generous today, so I decided to update with Chapter 6! Oh, and good news: I think I'm getting over my writer's block! Yay! I'm afraid I'm still not super-proud of this chapter. It's more of a filler than anything. BUT I think I might've made up for it with the flashback. But I need YOU GUYS to read it, and let me know what you think! On with Chapter 6!**

**Okay, so I do NOT own Lab Rats. I do, however, own: Villain's Inn, King Kayoke, Laytuk Isle, Bartholomew Thatcher, Thatcher & Quimby Circus, the snarky receptionist, and the poor guard that gets shoved into a closet.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 6: Files * * ***

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked. Chase froze.

"I . . . I actually haven't thought about that," Chase admitted sheepishly. "I never thought I would get this far."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "So you have no idea where to go now?" he asked.

"Well, I know I want to find Adam and Bree."

"But you don't know where they are?"

Chase gulped as he realized how much of this plan he hadn't thought through. "No," he confessed. "But . . . but I think I know where to start."

"Where?"

"The hotel."

"What?"

"The hotel." Chase explained, "When I was eight, we went to a hotel. That was where the auction was. The auction where Adam and Bree were sold. I'm pretty sure there's some 'bad guy convention' there every year. They probably have records of the previous auctions."

"That . . . could work," Donald said slowly. "Where is this 'hotel'?"

"I, um, I don't know," Chase replied quietly.

"Of course," Donald muttered.

"No, but I can find out!" Chase exclaimed. He began to search through his memory bank for the hotel's GSP location. His eyes flicked left and right, observing files only he could see.

"Got it!" Chase said triumphantly. "It's off the coast of Northern California, near San Francisco."

"And where are we now?" Donald asked. Chase activated his GPS signal to find out.

"Washington State," he said.

"Alright. Why don't you just zoom us on down to California with your super-speed then," Donald suggested.

"S-super-speed?" Chase repeated.

"Yeah," Donald said. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, well, it's just that . . . my super-speed is really, um, tiring. I'm not sure if I could make it all the way to California. And if I was carrying you . . ." Chase trailed off. To his relief, Donald seemed to understand.

"Okay," his uncle said. "Well, Douglas has to have some kind of transport around here somewhere."

Chase began to scan the area. The clearing they were in wasn't very large, and all around them were tall trees. Perhaps Douglas had hidden something nearby. Chase noticed something on his scanners and gave a small grin.

"This way," he ordered his uncle. The two of them went crashing through the underbrush, Donald yelping every now and then when he got whacked by a tree branch. Chase shook his head and chuckled at how delicate his uncle could be.

After running for a few hundred yards, the two of them came upon another, much larger clearing. In the middle was a large barn-like structure. They went around the building to see a landing-pad with a helicopter on it.

"I think this will suit our needs just fine," Chase said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure!" Donald was chuckling too. "Think we can get it flying?"

Chase opened the door and started to climb in. "I _am_ a super-genius," he said. "It can't be that hard!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Donald called, yanking Chase off the helicopter. "I'm a genius too!_ And _I'm an adult. I'm flying."

Chase opened his mouth to retort, but then decided against it. "Fine," he consented. "But if you have any trouble, I'm taking over."

"Deal," Donald said, climbing into the pilot's seat. Chase went around and hopped in the copilot's seat.

While his uncle figured out how to get the helicopter in the air, Chase inputted the coordinates into the navigation system. As they took off, Chase gave a small grin. He was finally going to find his siblings!

* * *

"Well, they certainly weren't trying to be subtle," Donald observed. Chase nodded in agreement.

The hotel looming before them looked like it came straight from a horror movie. It was in the middle of nowhere. If Chase hadn't found the GPS location, they probably never would have been able to find it. But "Villains' Inn" was a good indicator that they were in the right place. Chase looked up at it, flashbacks playing themselves over and over in his mind. He and his uncle entered.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the receptionist desk said.

"Um, yeah," Donald said. "I'm Donald Davenport, Douglas Davenport's brother." Donald shuffled uncomfortably while Chase hung back awkwardly. Fifteen years in an underground dungeon doesn't do anything to help boost a person's social skills. Both of them were uneasy about interacting with people.

"And what's it to me?" the lady asked snarkily.

"I was wondering if you have any information about the auctions at the conventions you hold here."

"Sure. This year we got the top scientists from all over the . . ."

"No, I mean, do you have records of previous auctions? From, say, seven years ago?"

"Sure. We keep the files in the security office in the back. But you can't see 'em."

"But we need to . . ."

"I said you can't see them!" the lady practically shouted. "Now get out before I call security!"

Donald looked ready to punch her, but Chase quickly grabbed him. "Come on, Donald," he muttered, pulling him outside.

"What was that for? Donald hissed once they were out of earshot.

"Look, why don't you go get back in the helicopter," Chase suggested. "I'll just sneak in and get the files."

"Oh, alright!" Donald consented. "You are bionic after all." He headed back to parking lot, where there had been a landing pad for the helicopter. Chase wondered exactly how many multi-millionaire evil scientists had helicopters.

Chase peeked around the corner. The receptionist was now on the phone. Being as quiet as he could, he snuck past her. He moved quickly and quietly down the halls. A small, ironic smile passed over Chase's face when he realized how similar this was to Douglas's training simulations.

Left, right, left right. There was a guard at the door to the security office. Being as quiet as he could, Chase took him out. He shoved the man's unconscious body in the closet. "Sorry buddy," he whispered, "but I really have to find my siblings."

Chase opened the door to the security office and peeked in. To his relief there was no one inside. He did a quick search of the room and found boxes labeled "auction files." Bingo.

The bionic teen found the box with the files from seven years ago. He dug through it fervently until he found a file labeled "Davenport, Douglas." He fingered through it and found exactly what he was looking for.

_Bionic human. Owner: Douglas Davenport. Sold to: King Kayoke. Price: $32 million. Information: Subject B of Davenport's bionic trio, also known as Bree. Has super-speed and super-agility. King Kayoke took her to live with him on his South Pacific island, Laytuk Isle_

_ Bionic human. Owner: Douglas Davenport. Sold to: Bartholomew Thatcher. Price: $36 million. Information: Subject A of Davenport's bionic trio, also known as Adam. Has super-strength and laser vision. Bartholomew Thatcher bought him for use in his circus, Thatcher & Quimby Circus._

Chase sighed. So his brother was in a circus and his sister lived on some remote island. Great. Just great.

* * *

_"Um," Chase said, shuffling his feet and gulping. He wasn't really sure what to say. Apparently his siblings felt the same way. Even Adam was quiet._

_ "I guess we should say goodbye," Bree said quietly. Chase nodded. "Then I'll start," the eight year old girl continued. She turned to her older brother. "Adam, even though you're not always the brightest, and you can be a real pain sometimes, I love you. You've always protected me and cared and you're always so sweet and nice no matter what._

_ "And Chase, even though you can be a real know-it-all, you're a great brother. You're arrogant, but you were never truly a jerk. And you were always there for me when I needed it. I will really miss you both."_

_ "Thanks Bree," Chase murmured._

_ "Ooh, ooh, can I go next?" Adam asked, hopping up and down and raising his hand. Bree and Chase rolled their eyes._

_ "Sure, Adam," Chase said._

_ "Okay! Um, what are we doing again?" the nine year old asked._

_ "We're saying goodbye," Bree explained. "Since we probably won't see each other again. So you say nice things and then say goodbye."_

_ "Oh, gotcha!" Adam exclaimed. "Okay then. Bree, you're a really sweet sister. You always know how to make me laugh. And Chase, you are a fun little brother. Thanks for letting me toss you around so much."_

_ "Don't mention it," Chase muttered through gritted teeth._

_ "Okay, well, goodbye then," Adam finished. "So now it's your turn, Chase."_

_ Chase took a deep breath. What should he say? These would be the last words he would ever speak to his siblings. He wanted them to be memorable. "I-I . . ." he stammered. He swallowed and continued, "Adam, I still love you, even if you always toss me around and tease me. You know when it's time to stop. And your happy-go-lucky outlook on life is really inspiring. I'm not sure how I'll hold together without you._

_ "Bree, you're the best sister a guy could ever ask for. Like Adam said, you know how to make someone laugh. You're snippy and sarcastic and always have the perfect comeback. You let us pull pranks on you and even when you get mad you still care a lot for us._

_ "I really love you both. It will be so hard to live without you guys. I'm not sure how I'll deal with it. You are the best siblings ever. I'll miss you guys so much. I love you."_

_ Chase's siblings stared at him blankly. "Leave it to the super-genius to give a big 'formal speech,'" Bree whispered to Adam. The older boy snickered. Chase rolled his eyes and sighed, but he was smiling._

_ "Alright kids," Douglas announced. The three bionics jumped. They hadn't heard the door open. "It's time to go."_

_ Adam, Bree, and Chase pulled in for one last hug. Chase felt a tear roll down his cheek. He would never see them again._

_ "Try to grow at least a little bit, Chase," Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes again. Even in a situation like this, Adam could still find time to make short jokes._

_ "Yeah, yeah, that's enough," Douglas said, pulling them apart. The three kids held on for as long as they could before Douglas dragged Adam and Bree out the door._

_ Right before Douglas yanked them away, out of his life forever, Chase felt something being put into his hand. "Don't ever forget me," Bree whispered to him. Chase nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat._

_ "You stay in here, Chase," Douglas said before slamming the door shut. Chase glanced down at the object in his hand. Bree's favorite pink hair band. Chase couldn't believe she would actually part with it. That hair band was her treasure. _

_ Chase plopped into a corner of the hotel room and curled up into a ball. He wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head on his knees. Chase finally gave in, letting the tears flow free._

* * *

**So . . . how was it? Like I said, I'm not too sure about the main story, but I like the flashback. Fun fact: this is the first time Adam and Bree speak the whole story. I didn't want them to actually talk until they came into the main story. (Ooh, does that mean something for chapter 7? I guess you'll have to keep reading and find out!)**

**Here's how this is going to go: I will upload Chapter 7 once I hit 85 reviews. That's only thirteen away. I know you guys can do it! So hit those keys and type something, anything! See you soon!**

**(Oh, and Vampire Girl: thanks for the compliment on my name! :D)**


	8. Chapter 7: Island

**I told you guys that for chapter 7 I wanted 85 reviews . . . we hit 98. *breaks down crying* You guys are the best! Okay, technically 9 of those reviews came from two guests, "Bree" and "Chase," all within five minutes (is it a good or a bad thing that someone was that desperate for chapter 7?). But even without those reviews, we still went way over our mark! So congratulations! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/read! You guys are wonderful!**

**Okay, enough teary thanks. Still not **_**extremely **_**proud of this chapter, but the final draft was much better than the first. This chapter went through some MAJOR revisions before you got what you see here. Hopefully you like it!**

**I don't own Lab Rats or any of the characters. But I do own Laytuk Isle and Waynuk.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 7: Island * * ***

* * *

"Got it," Chase said as he climbed into the cockpit of the helicopter.

"Their locations?" Donald asked. Chase nodded.

"Adam is with some circus. I'm sure we can find out where it's headed next and go there. But I know for certain where Bree is."

"Where?"

"Some remote South Pacific island called Laytuk Isle."

"Hmm, never heard of it," Donald said.

"Me neither," Chase admitted. "But I'll try to find it."

Chase pulled up his GPS signal and began to search for the location of Laytuk Isle. Donald looked on in fascination, unable to see any of the data flying in front of Chase's eyes. Chase finally found what he was looking for and gave a small grin.

"I've got the coordinates," he reported. "I'll insert them into the helicopter's computer and we can start heading there."

"A South Pacific island. So, near Hawaii?" Donald asked as he started up the helicopter.

Chase frowned. "Nearer to Australia, looks like," he replied.

"Oh, alright," his uncle said. "Then it's going to be a long flight."

"Okay," Chase said with a yawn. His uncle glanced over at him with a . . . well, Chase couldn't exactly figure out what his expression was. It almost seemed like an expression of compassion.

"Why don't you get some rest," Donald said. "I've got everything under control. You've had a pretty chaotic day."

"Thanks, Donald," Chase said. He leaned his head back on the top of the seat. Not the most comfortable position, but for a boy who had spent his whole life standing up while sleeping, it wasn't that bad. He drifted off to sleep with images of his siblings floating through his mind.

* * *

When Chase woke up it was no longer dark outside. He glanced out the window to see a vast expanse of ocean before him. He gave a small smile. Chase had never seen the ocean before. It was so . . . majestic and free. Almost inspiring. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, casting a warm golden-red glow into the cockpit.

"Sleep well?" Donald asked from beside him.

"Better than I have in years," Chase said, stretching out his arms. "Are you getting tired?"

"Nah. I let the autopilot take over a little bit ago and got some sleep. But thanks for asking."

Chase nodded awkwardly. He still didn't know how to read Donald. Chase wasn't a people-person, but who could blame him? He was locked up in an underground lair for eight years, and then for another seven after that! Chase felt like he should get to know Donald better, but he didn't know how.

"Hey, Chase," Donald said.

"Mmm?" Chase replied.

"I know that things can get a little, well, awkward between us. But I have something on my mind that I really wanted to say."

"Okay, shoot."

Donald sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry."

"Uh, what?"

"I'm sorry for not getting you and your siblings out. I thought I could be brave and heroic and I failed. The instant I saw you three I knew I could give you the happy life you deserved. I thought that I could get you out and raise you in safe environment. I thought that I could train you to be bionic heroes. But I underestimated Douglas. Instead of trying to think of a plan I rushed head-long into a battle I wasn't prepared for, and we all suffered for it. So I'm sorry."

"Oh," Chase said slowly. "Well, um, apology accepted. And hey, at least you tried. In the end you managed to get us both out. I know we'll find Adam and Bree. It will all be okay in the end."

"I hope you're right," Donald muttered. "By the way, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Huh?"

"Laytuk Isle. Ten minutes," Donald repeated.

Sure enough, in ten minutes the two of them saw the island appear on the horizon. It was a very small island. There appeared to be only one building on it: a giant, castle-like structure. Donald landed the helicopter on another small island – if it could even be called that; it was more like a large rock – not very far away.

"Let me go alone," Chase said as the helicopter touched down to the ground.

"What? Why do I have to stay here?" Donald whined.

"There will probably be guards at that castle. And those guards will have guns," Chase pointed out. A scared look flew across his uncle's face. "And maybe attack dogs. Or attack bears. You never know in a place like this. Besides the guns, they'll probably be arrayed with all sorts of weapons . . ."

"Why don't you just go?" Donald said nervously.

"Thanks," Chase said with a grin. "I'll get Bree and head back here. Have the helicopter ready in case we need to make a, uh, 'quick escape.'" Donald nodded in understanding as Chase climbed out of the cockpit.

With all the energy Chase had acquired from his nap, he sped himself across the small expanse of water between the two islands. Luckily for him, most of the island was covered in tress. He crouched behind and tree outside the front gate and stared intently at the guards.

"Who are you?" Chase jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a young boy with dark brown skin standing just a few feet away.

"Um," Chase said carefully. "I'm . . . a friend."

"Friend?" the boy repeated slowly. Then in broken English he asked, "This truth?"

Chase grinned to himself at the boy's wisdom. "I guess that depends," he said. "Do you know a girl who looks a little like me?" The boy cocked his head and Chase sighed in exasperation. "Like me," he said, gesturing towards himself. "A girl. Looks like me."

The boy's face lit up. "Yes!" he said jubilantly. "Like you! She's fast. And special!" Then his lips formed a shape and he squinted, as if trying to get the correct sound to come out. "Br-Brea . . ." he stammered.

"Bree?" Chase asked.

"Yes!" the boy said gleefully. "She works for the master! Waynuk," here the boy gestured to himself, "knows this because girl is a friend. Go to the back of the castle. In the corner is a high window with bars. Girl's room is in there."

"Thank you," Chase said.

"Yes. You come to take girl away, no?"

"Um, yes. I do."

"Good. Girl is sad. That makes Waynuk sad. Get girl out. Please?" the boy pleaded.

"I will," Chase said with a solemn nod.

"Good," the boy said. "Waynuk should go now. Bye friend!" Chase gave a small smile and waved as the boy ran off.

After using his super-speed to observe every angle of the wall surrounding the castle, Chase calculated his plan. Once again he hid behind some trees outside the gate. Focusing on his molecularkinesis, he picked up a rock several feet away and slammed it hard on the ground.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked. The two of them turned to investigate the noise. While their backs were turned, Chase sped up over the outer walls and to the back of the castle. He pressed his back against the wall and looked up and down it. He spotted a window with bars on it about twenty feet above him. That had to be Bree's room!

Chase glanced around to make sure there were no more guards. Using his super-agility, he scaled the side of the wall. He grabbed onto the bars and peered inside. The room he was looking into appeared to be some kind of jail cell. The only furnishings were a cot and . . . a capsule! Definitely Bree's room.

Something on the cot moved. Chase gasped and he felt his chest get tight. For the first time in over seven years, Chase finally laid eyes on his older sister.

* * *

_Adam and Chase sat together on the couch, yelling at each other playfully. They relished the time in this room. It was the playroom, which Douglas let them inside of very rarely. There were puzzles, board games, a couch, and a TV with a video game console. Just enough to keep the young boys entertained. They got in here for good behavior, or just when Douglas became tired of their antics._

_ The door opened and the two of them jumped. To their relief it wasn't Douglas they saw when they turned their heads. But the scene before Chase made his heart sink._

_ Bree stood with her hand on the handle of the door. She was quivering and coughing. Chase saw blood trickling down from the top of her head. She limped a little on her right leg as she approached._

_ Adam quickly jumped up and scooped up his sister, placing her on the couch between him and Chase. She moaned a little. Chase wrapped his arms around his sister and asked, "What happened?"_

_ "What do you think?" she whispered snarkily. "Douglas. Triton App. Training. Again." She coughed once more. "Adam, Douglas wants you to go to the training room. Now."_

_ "No way," Adam said with a shake of his head. "I'm not leaving until I make sure you're okay."_

_ "Please Adam," Bree pleaded. "Douglas is in a really bad mood today. I guess he didn't make a sale on one of his inventions or something. I don't want you to get hurt too. Please just go and do what he says. I'll be okay."_

_ Adam nodded solemnly. "Chase, take care of her," he instructed his younger brother. Chase nodded dutifully. Adam got up and, after giving his sister a kiss on her forehead, walked out of the room._

_ Chase leapt off the couch and got a wet washcloth. He headed back over to his sister and slowly began patting the cloth on her forehead. She winced. "Sorry," the seven-year-old boy muttered. "But I have to do this."_

_ "It's okay," Bree murmured._

_ "Is anything else wrong?" Chase asked._

_ "I think I twisted my ankle a little. There's the cut on my head, of course. And this . . ." Bree pulled up her left sleeve and Chase stared at her arm with wide eyes. Black and purple lines criss-crossed her wrist. Lines of blood ran up and down her arm._

_ "What did you even . . . you know what, I don't want to know," Chase said with a shake of his head._

_ "You really don't," Bree assured him. Chase patted the washcloth as gently as he could on his sister's wrist. Bree hissed in pain. Chase bit his lip. He didn't want to hurt Bree. That would be like kicking a puppy._

_ Chase found some bandages and managed to wrap Bree's arm up. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks," she said. "Can we watch _Princess Georgina?" _Chase groaned. That was his least favorite movie, but Bree loved it. He finally gave in to his sister's pleading, puppy-dog eyes. He inserted the disc into the DVR and sat down next to her._

_ About ten minutes into the movie, Bree yawned and lay down. She placed her head in her brother's lap and he smiled. As he began to stroke her brown hair, her breathing became slower, indicating she had fallen asleep._

_ Chase watched as a drop of blood rolled off Bree's cheek and onto his pants. At that moment he felt nothing but rage in his heart. "You mark my words, Bree," he said to his sleeping sister. "I'll make Douglas pay someday. You mark my words."_

* * *

**Did anybody cry at that flashback? I wrote it to tug on your heartstrings. Who else wants to slap Douglas now? I do, and I **_**wrote **_**this story! By the way, I realized something as I was reading this over: I don't know if anybody thought this, but no, Bree is **_**not **_**cutting. It was some kind of accident during training that I was too lazy to describe. Use your imaginations, but Bree is NOT self-harming.**

**Fun fact: when I first wrote this chapter, there was also one single village on Laytuk Isle. Chase and Donald were going around, trying to get help from people and find Bree. Donald was getting very frustrated, because he couldn't find anyone who spoke English. And Waynuk was the only boy that would help Chase. While I thought it would be fun to play around with their social skills, the chapter ended up confusing and rushed. So I re-wrote it and wound up with what you just read.**

**Don't forget to review people! I'm not setting another review limit for the next chapter, but remember: the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll update. So type your thoughts into that review box! Do you think Chase will be able to get his sister out? What do you think will be Bree's reaction to the surprise visit from her brother? Let me know and I'll see you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Sister

**What's up y'all? How are you? Well, I'm great! Because . . . oh my gosh . . . ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! *faints* Okay, I'm good. Nope. *faints again* You guys are so wonderful! Thanks to amichele for being so sweet and supportive and for being reviewer number 100! Woo-hoo! *applause* And thanks to everyone else who contributed to those reviews! You guys are great!**

**Now, MOST of you have had some sweet things to say. But do any of you know KickandBelli? If you have read AllAmericanSlurp's story, "Marcus: Broken Android" (HIGHLY recommended, by the way!), then you know what's been going on. KickandBelli has been quite rude to Slurp lately, and I got fed up and ranted a little at her. Well, apparently her poor little pride got hurt and she took it out on my story. I've got a full response to her review at the very end, so KickandBelli, if you're reading this, stick around!**

**But regardless, I have some good news! The score is officially: daphrose: 1. Writer's block: 0. Yup! I'm back in full swing and quite proud of this chapter! I think some of you might be surprised at Bree's initial reaction. Her first emotion upon seeing her brother is not, in fact, joy. Just read it! I was very happy with how I pulled it off! (Although congrats to Criminal Minds Love for being the closest guesser to Bree's reaction! You almost hit it spot-on!)**

**I don't own Lab Rats, just King Kayoke and Laytuk Isle.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 8: Sister * * ***

* * *

Chase felt a smile take over his face as he watched the sleeping form of his sister. Her back was to him, but he still could see how much she had changed. She had grown so much! She was no longer a young girl, but rather a young woman. Her curly brown hair fell just below her shoulders. She wore a dull grey shirt with matching pants. The clothes looked much too baggy for her. Then Chase realized how thin she looked. His chest constricted and he set his jaw, determined to get her out.

The metal bars bent easily with his super-strength. Chase climbed through the window and dropped silently to the ground about ten feet below. He winced a little as his foot hit the ground at an awkward angle, but he quickly shook it off. Chase walked up to his sister's sleeping form and whispered, "Bree?"

Before his brain could register what was going on, Chase found his face buried in the cot Bree had been sleeping on just moments before. Someone had a firm grip on the back of his neck and was shoving his right wrist between his shoulder blades.

"Who are you?" a female voice hissed. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Chase's question came out muffled, due to the fact that his face was currently buried in a mattress.

The unseen figure lifted Chase by the back of his collar and spun him around to face her. As she got a good look at his face, Bree let out a gasp. "N-no!" she whispered hoarsely. She let go of her brother's collar and backed up, bumping into the wall.

"Bree, it's me!" Chase insisted, advancing towards her. Bree shook her head and covered her ears.

"Not again!" she moaned. "P-please, not again!" Tears began to stream down her face and it took all of Chase's strength not to start crying with her.

"Bree," he said, clasping her hand in both of his own. "I promise; this isn't a dream."

"That's what you always say," Bree said with a gulp. "Then I wake up. Oh, Chase, I just know I'm about to wake up!"

"If you wake up, then I'll wake up too," Chase said. He placed his hands on Bree's shoulders. "If you're dreaming, then we both are. Bree, I'm here. I'm really here."

"Oh, Chase!" Bree gasped. She collapsed into her brother's arm, sobbing. The two of them crumpled onto the floor, crying into each other's shoulders. Chase let out everything he had been holding back. All the pain of not seeing his sister rose to the surface, and he let it go.

"Chase, Chase, oh Chase!" Bree said his name over and over again, as if it was the magic spell that would keep him from leaving her. The two of them sat like that for several minutes. All the pain of the past seven years washed away as they embraced each other. But Chase still couldn't help but feel an emptiness in his heart, knowing that one more person was supposed to be there with them.

"Do you believe it's really me now?" Chase asked as they pulled back.

Bree nodded and wiped away the tears.

"Great," Chase said with a smile. "Then why the heck did you attack me? I think you broke my nose!" Chase rubbed his nose to make a point.

Bree chuckled. "Sorry about that," she whispered. "You'd be surprised how many people have tried to abduct me."

"Seriously?" Chase gasped, horrified.

"Yeah," Bree replied mournfully. "They never got away with it. I can hold my own for a while, and if I scream the guards come running."

"Okay . . ." Chase said. "Um, so, besides these 'abduction attempts,' how's your life been?"

"I've got a lot to explain."

"That's for sure. Start at the beginning."

"I was bought by King Kayoke. He's an evil multi-millionaire who owns this island. He bought me to use as security and . . . entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Chase asked. "What do you mean by entertainment?"

Bree's eyes developed a haunted look. "I dance," she said with a gulp.

"Dance?" Chase repeated. He didn't understand what was so horrible about that.

"In the worst outfits," Bree continued. "I hesitate to even call them clothing, Chase! It's hideous. Sometimes he makes me dance from dawn 'til dusk, literally! Most days I come back in here and collapse. Sometimes it happens while I'm dancing, and then I get 'punished.' Plus he trains me as a soldier. When it's not training, it's dancing. When it's not dancing, it's training. I don't think I could've kept it up except for the hope that I might see you and Adam again someday."

"Well you don't have to do either ever again, because we're getting out of here." Chase stood up determinedly, reaching a hand down towards his sister. To his surprise, Bree just stared at it.

"Come on, Bree," Chase tried again, beckoning to her. "We can get out of here."

"Chase, the Triton App," was all Bree said. "Even if I got out, Kayoke will just use the Triton App to get me back here. It will never work."

"Oh, right!" Chase said. He couldn't believe he forgot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device.

"What's that?" Bree asked.

"Just a little something I threw together. Hold still; this might hurt a little." Chase placed the device against Bree's neck. He pressed the button and she yelped.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "That . . . wait, Triton App removed? Seriously?"

"Yup. It took years, but I figured out how to remove it. It's gone forever."

Bree squealed in delight. She hopped up and embraced her brother. "Thank you Chase!" she said jubilantly.

"No problem," he said, pushing her away. "Now, why don't we get of here?"

"Sounds good!" Bree replied.

The two of them raced up the wall and out the window. Chase and his sister sped at equal speeds to the front gate. Somewhere over the rushing wind, Chase thought he heard Bree say, "Chase, no, don't go that way!"

Chase froze, but it was too late. Alarms began to blare around them and guards came rushing up from all sides. Next to him, Bree shot her brother a glare. Chase heard someone clapping. A few of the guards parted, allowing a dark-skinned man dressed in much finery to approach them.

"Kayoke," Bree muttered under her breath.

"Uh, uh, uh!" the man said, wiggling his finger. "I've told you a thousand times, B. It's _King _Kayoke." _B? _Chase thought.

The man began to play with a watch that looked exactly like Douglas's Triton Control watch. Chase resisted the urge to laugh at the expression that flew over Kayoke's face when it didn't work.

"I removed the Triton App from her bionics," Chase explained triumphantly. "You can't do anything to her anymore." Bree mimicked her brother's smug grin.

"Who are you anyway?" King Kayoke asked. "Oh, wait a second! I remember you from the auction! You were just a young boy then. You're C, aren't you?"

"The name is Chase," the bionic teen growled.

"Whatever," Kayoke said with a wave of his hand. "Well, C, you really think I didn't add any more safeguards to her system?"

Suddenly Bree cried out. Chase turned his head in surprise. Bree arched her back and began to shake. Her eyes, which stared straight up at the sky, held a look of pure pain. After a few seconds she crumpled to the ground. Chase turned with a horrified look to King Kayoke. "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Oh, don't worry, just a little electric shock. She'll be alright in a few hours. As for you . . ." King Kayoke raised his hand and Chase soon found various weapons pointed at him from all sides.

"You know how powerful I am, right?" Chase said, folding his arms across his chest. "You don't have the same failsafe on me. And it wouldn't be that hard for me to take out all these guards. You can't hurt me."

"I can't hurt you?" King Kayoke said in a surprised tone. "No, no, no, C!" Chase bit his lip. He was really starting to hate that nickname. "That would be where you're wrong."

Something sharp and painful brushed against Chase's arm. He turned around in surprise to see a guard with his arm extended. Chase turned back to see a spear in the ground a few feet away. It took him a minute to register what had happened. He looked down to see a line of blood on his forearm.

"Ha, you think that'll stalp . . ." Chase paused. Why was his voice so slurred? And why couldn't he think straight? He had the most advanced mind on the planet, and yet he suddenly couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. Where was he again?

"Oh, yes, indeed it will," King Kayoke said. Chase looked down to see green ooze on his cut. One word entered his mind; the only intelligible word: _poison. _Chase felt himself fall to the ground, but it felt like landing on a pillow. In the distance he heard voices. The only think he could think before the darkness carried him away was: _I'm sorry, Bree._

* * *

_"Bionic brother toss time!" a seven year old Adam screamed._

_ "No!" Chase squealed. He started running across the lab in a futile attempt to get away from his brother. But if Chase wasn't using his super-speed – which he wasn't – the older boy was much faster. Chase felt Adam grab onto the back of his shirt._

_ "Bree!" Adam called to their sister. "Think I can hit that wall over there?" Adam motioned to a wall that was a good twenty feet away._

_ "Most definitely!" Bree said. She came and stood over next to her brothers._

_ Adam started rocking Chase back and forth. "One!" he called out._

"_Adam, n-no!" the six year old boy whimpered._

"_Two!"_

"_P-please!"_

"_Three!"_

"_AHHH!" The room flew past Chase in a blur. His back slammed into the wall and he fell to the ground with a groan. In the distance he heard his siblings high-five each other._

_ "Nice one, Adam!" Bree said. _

Oh, come on! _Chase thought. _Why am _I _the one always getting hurt? Why do they have to toss _me _around? _Then an idea entered Chase's head. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he decided to try it anyway. Maybe it would help Adam and Bree learn their lesson._

_ Still lying face-down on his stomach, Chase did his best to lie very still. He slowed his breathing as best he could and didn't lift his head up. He closed his eyes. "Why isn't he getting up?" he heard Bree ask. It was working!_

_ "Oh, relax Bree, he's fine," Adam said. _No! _Chase thought._

_ To his relief, Chase felt a breeze rush over him. He heard Bree crouch down beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and began to shake her brother. "Chase?" she asked, her tone slightly worried. Chase stifled a giggle._

_ He heard Adam run up beside him and say, "Hey, Chasey, you okay?" Chase cringed on the inside when Adam used his nickname. He hated that!_

_ Bree rolled Chase over and he let his body go limp. His sister began to shake him harder. "Chase, please don't do this!" she cried. Chase wanted so much to smile and laugh, but he restrained himself._

_ "Chasey, I'm sorry!" Adam sobbed. Chase felt his older brother place a hand on his shoulder too. "Please wake up!"_

_ "Boo!" Chase exclaimed, darting up suddenly. His siblings screamed. Chase doubled over, finally releasing the laughter._

_ "Why did you do that?" Bree yelled furiously._

_ "To teach you a lesson!" Chase replied._

_ "Well, I'm going to teach _you _a lesson now," Adam said. "It's called 'what happens when you scare the heck out of your big brother!'" Adam began to chase his younger brother around the room. Chase squealed and starting running. Bree rolled her eyes and joined in the ruckus._

_ The three of them chased each other around, yelling and screaming and laughing. Chase was immensely happy that Douglas was away. They never got to have this kind of fun when their father was home._

_ Out of the corner of his eye, Chase saw something move in the doorway. He turned his head just as Marcus walked off. Chase bit his lip. To be honest, sometimes he felt bad for the android. But Chase pushed the thoughts of his robotic brother out of his mind and continued to romp around with his flesh-and-blood siblings._

* * *

**Ta-da! As I said, I was quite proud of that chapter! Wow, so many emotions! First Bree doesn't believe it's Chase, then they're all happy and emotional, then they get out, then they both get hurt and captured, and to top it all off I ended with a humorous flashback. What did you guys think? Did you enjoy it? Pretty please type your thoughts in the review box! Just keep it friendly.**

**Hey, audience participation time! So it turns out that I'm starting to run out of ideas for flashbacks. So if you have a good idea for something you think might've happened in Chase's childhood, tell in a review or a PM. If I like your idea I'll write it and use it in my story (I'll credit you for the idea, of course). So help me great creative, people!**

**Now I'm going to address KickandBelli. If you don't want to read my little rant, then feel free to skip it. It's pretty long. But I really needed to say all this.**

* * *

**Let me quote the oh-so-famous KickandBelli for just a moment:**

"**Hey look daphwhateveryourname is, this story is not good either. no wonder ur sticking up for that slurpy author. BOTH of ur stories stink. and what u said 2 me was NOT OKAY. if u knew who i was you'd be speechless. wanna hint as 2 who i am? 2 bad. u've been so rude in your review on marcus broken android to me that i won't tell u. so chill. u aren't passionate; ur rude. ok? so get over it. ur stories stink. that's a fact. so live with it. :-X"**

***clears throat* Let me say one thing first: I'm sorry. Yup, you heard me. I'm sorry. I probably could've worded my review a little better, so I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But my point still stands: we all want you to get out.**

**Now, secondly, I have two things to say about your "fame." a) I don't really believe you. Why, you ask? Let me put it this way: I could tell you right now that I'm Taylor Swift. I'd be lying, but technically you can't prove me wrong. One more reason: you're doing something I like to call "proof by silence." What is that, exactly? Well, don't worry, rookie mistake. Quite common, actually. Put simply it's this: you won't tell me who you are. You continually refuse. Thus, that leads me to think that you are in fact NOT famous, because you won't tell me. Now, you can keep that up if you like. But just realize that unless you tell me who you are, I won't believe you (and even then, I might not). b) Let's suppose for a second that you **_**are**_** famous. You think I **_**care? **_**Today's your unlucky day. You could not have found someone who cares less about "celebrities" than me. And if you happened to be one of the **_**few **_**celebrities I actually liked, my respect for you would drop immensely. I don't care if you're the President of the United States; you're still a jerk and it's NOT okay.**

**Now, final point: I happen to think that my stories are, in fact, pretty good. I've got over a hundred reviews on this story. If you think I could fix part of the plot or work on some aspect of grammar, please, I'd love to hear it! But we all know you don't have a problem with my story. You have a problem with me because I asked you to leave AllAmericanSlurp alone. You think I'll stop writing or sticking up for my friend because you said some mean words? You can leave a hundred mean reviews on every single one of my stories, but that won't change a thing. **

**I know your game. You just want attention. Don't even try to deny it; I've met enough attention-loving jerks to know one when I see them. So here's how this will go, KickandBelli: Unless you are ready to apologize, I will delete every single one of your mean reviews. I will not tolerate your flaming. You're not helping anyone, and you're only mad at me because I asked you (more politely than most people would) to leave us all alone. This is the last time I'm addressing you in an author's note, or anyplace else for that matter. So you can apologize to me if you want. But unless you do, your reviews will be deleted and we'll all move on as if you never existed in the first place. Okay? Okay! Thanks for the chat.**

* * *

**Sorry about that, everybody. But it needed to be said. Hey, why don't you all do me a favor and go check out AllAmericanSlurp's story, "Marcus: Broken Android." It is absolutely STUNNING! One of my favorite stories of all time (I'm not even kidding!)! Thanks to y'all, and don't forget to post your thoughts in the review box (because then I just might update faster!). Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Consciousness

**Hello again people! Welcome to the next chapter of I'm a Weapon! Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit more of a filler. I was going to end it differently, but it wound up a whole lot longer than I intended. So I cut it off. BUT I think it worked out, because you learn a little more about what Bree has gone through, which is something I wanted to establish. If you find this chapter a little boring, I'm sorry. The next chapter has a TON of action to make up for it. So be patient, 'kay? Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are absolutely great and I appreciate how you all stuck up for me. It feels really, really good. You guys all made my week. So thank you, thank you, thank you x100! I really mean it! Thank you!**

**Alright, alright, here's chapter 9. Oh, and I don't own Lab Rats, just King Kayoke and Waynuk (speaking of: any grammar mistakes, misspellings, or missed words in Waynuk's dialogue are purely intentional).**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 9: Consciousness * * ***

* * *

Chase woke up with a pounding headache. Besides the headache, the first thing he was aware of was the fact that he couldn't move his hands. He looked up to see some weird handcuffs holding his arms up against the wall. He looked down and saw the same was true of his feet.

The teen glanced around the room, trying to get his bearings. The room was bare; the walls were a solid white color. The only other thing in the room was another person beside Chase. She too was held against the wall with the strange handcuffs. She appeared to be awake. She was staring straight ahead, unaware that he was looking at her.

Chase felt like he should recognize her from somewhere, but where? In fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't remember anything. His mind was one big blank. Where was he? _Who _was he?

The girl finally turned her head and noticed him. "Chase!" she exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Chase frowned. "Who's Chase?" he asked.

The girl groaned. "Oh, right," she said.

The door to Chase's right opened and a man walked in. He had dark brown skin. His clothing was sumptuous and ornate. His brown eyes held a look that served to unnerve Chase. "I see you're both awake," he said in a cool voice.

"What's going on?" Chase yelled at him.

"You don't remember yet?" the man asked, slightly confused. "How long have you been awake?"

"He's been up for two or three minutes," the girl replied for him.

"And you don't remember yet?" the man asked again.

Chase opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly he felt as if someone had placed a key into his head and unlocked his brain. Memories and knowledge spilled back into his mind with such force that Chase cried out in surprise. The man – who Chase now realized was King Kayoke – grinned. "There it is," he said.

Chase started breathing fast and hard. His headache got immensely worse. He would've clutched his head in pain, but he couldn't move his hands. "It'll be okay in a minute," Bree murmured from beside him.

"You know," King Kayoke was saying. Chase grinned, feeling a villain monologue coming on. He had heard many from Douglas before. "Originally I was going to kill you," Kayoke continued. "But then I thought, 'No, that just won't do.' You're bionic; I can't afford to kill you. So I came up with three different plans: A. I send you back to Davenport. For money, of course. Your father is probably willing to pay a fortune to get you back. B. Auction you off to someone else. I can probably make quite a bit of money off of you. You always were the most powerful. And C. I'll keep you for myself. What's money when you have the most powerful person in the world? I have yet to decide which I will choose. But I thought I would let you know the possibilities for your future."

"Plan A won't work," Chase assured him. "My father is now locked up. You won't be able to get to him, much less get money from him." Bree looked at her brother in shock. Chase knew he would have to explain it to her later.

"Ah well," King Kayoke said. "That helps narrow down my decision. I'm going to my chambers to think about it. You two . . . have a nice time." He walked out of the room doing a classic evil laugh.

Chase frowned and looked up again at the handcuffs detaining him. He attempted to use his super-strength to tear them off the wall. "Chase, don't . . ." his sister started to warn, but it was too late. A searing pain shot through Chase's body and he yelped.

"Electric shock," Bree explained. "Any resistance and you get a pulse of it. Eventually you learn not to struggle."

"And you know this how?" Chase asked.

"Remember how I said I got punished if I didn't complete my training or dances? Yeah, this is how."

Chase sighed. There had to be a way out of here! He glanced around frantically, searching and searching for a way out. "Chase!" Bree snapped. "Chase, give it up! I've been here for seven years. Trust me, there's no way out! You just have to wait until he comes and takes us out."

Finally Chase stopped straining. He hung his head and murmured, "I'm sorry, Bree."

"Hey, don't give up yet!" she said. "You're really powerful. We can still get out. We just need to plan it right." Chase nodded. He had forgotten how wise his sister could be. Chase realized that it had always been Bree who yanked him out of any panicked state he was he. Bree could always pull him back to reality and make him see reason when he started to stray from it. How had he ever gotten along without her?

After a few minutes of silence, Chase finally decided to ask the question that was burning in his mind. "He hit me with a spear," he said slowly. He gestured to the cut with his chin. "It had some kind of green ooze on it. What was it?"

"A sort of poison," Bree replied.

"Well I figured that much," Chase huffed. "What does it do?"

"I think it's some kind of neurological poison or something," Bree said. "None of the effects are permanent, don't worry. But when it enters your bloodstream it slows down your motor skills and finally causes you to pass out. When you wake up the side effects include temporary memory loss and headache."

Chase groaned. "Yup, that was definitely it," he said. The siblings once again lapsed into silence.

The bionic boy looked around the room once more, hoping desperately for a miracle. None came. Finally Chase gave up and allowed himself to doze off. The freedom he had tasted had evaporated so easily. Sometimes Chase hated life.

* * *

Chase blinked a few times as he woke up. He looked around the room and to his dismay saw that nothing had changed. His arms ached from being held up. And now his nose was starting to itch . . . _great._

"Rest well, Sleeping Beauty?" Bree asked from beside him. Chase rolled his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Probably only a half an hour at the most," Bree replied.

The door started to open. Chase groaned, thinking it was probably going to be King Kayoke again. But to his surprise, it was someone else entirely. Out of the corner of his eye, Chase saw his sister's face light up.

"Waynuk!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Bre-ah!" the young boy said. "And hello again, Friend!"

"You two know each other?" Bree asked in surprise. Chase nodded.

"Oh, yes!" Waynuk said excitedly. "Friend asked me for you. I told him where to go to get you."

"So how do_ you_ know him?" Chase asked.

"Waynuk is the cook's son," Bree explained. "I met him about five years ago when his mother started working here. He's been nothing but nice to me. Isn't that right, Waynuk?"

"Oh, yes!" the boy said. "Bre-ah and Waynuk are very friends! Waynuk tries to cheer Bre-ah up when she is sad! Which is much often."

"He always comes and visits me in here when I get punished," Bree said. "Kayoke doesn't really care. He doesn't think there's much an eight year old can do, and, unfortunately, he's right."

"I would do something, Bre-ah!" Waynuk exclaimed sadly. "That's why I told Friend where to find you! I told him to help you out so you won't be sad. So you won't have to wear lightning cuffs!"

"I know," Bree replied. "And thank you for your help."

"Waynuk happy to help Bre-ah and Friend!"

"Um, it's Chase, by the way," the bionic boy corrected.

"C-ase," Waynuk repeated.

Chase chuckled. "Close enough," he said.

"Okay. Well, Waynuk would really like to stay, but he has to help his Ma-ma with the food. See you at another time, Bre-ah and C-ase." Waynuk waved as he walked out the door.

"Hmm. Cute kid," Chase mumbled after the door shut.

"Yeah," Bree said with a grin. "He's been my only friend here. Although I guess that besides you and Adam, he's the only friend I've ever had, period."

"I'm happy for you," Chase said quietly.

Once again silence enveloped the room. Chase leaned his head back and started to think of ways out. He felt an odd nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like he had forgotten about something. That was quite disconcerting for a person of his intellect. He racked his brain, searching for an answer, but none presented itself. Whatever it was had completely slipped from his memory. Perhaps another side effect of the poison? Chase wasn't sure. He simply reverted back to planning an escape for when Kayoke took them out of the prison cell.

* * *

_Chase timed his punches carefully. The seven year old never put his full strength into it. He could tell his opponent was doing the same. Chase swung his fist at her arm and made contact. She stumbled backwards with fake pain. The two of them had practiced their "fights" often in case an occasion like this presented itself. But unfortunately, it wasn't good enough._

_ "Nice try!" Douglas said. "But I've told you two not to hold back. I can tell when you're faking. I said fight!"_

_ Chase gulped and looked back at his eight year old sister. He didn't want to hurt her. But it was an unavoidable part of Douglas's training. The siblings were pitted against each other and expected to fight. Chase absolutely hated that._

_ Bree swallowed and swung her leg out, kicking Chase in the chest. He doubled over and gasped for air. As he looked up, he saw Bree mouth the words, _"I'm sorry."_ The two of them started going at each other again, although with not nearly as much vigor as Douglas clearly wanted._

Triton App Engaged.

Oh no, no no no!_ Chase thought. He saw his fists fly out to meet his sister's face. Bree fell to the ground, clutching her cheek. "Bree!" Adam called from where he was watching on the other side of the lab._

"_Douglas, please!" Bree whimpered. Chase would've done the same, but, of course, he couldn't do anything of his own free will. Chase watched himself grab Bree by the collar. He looked straight into her terrified eyes and felt like screaming. Then his arm was throwing Bree across the room. She landed against the wall with a sickening "thud" and fell to the ground._

Triton App Disengaged.

"_. . . oooooooo!" Chase's desperate thoughts suddenly became real sound. The scream in his mind flew from his lips. He rushed over to his sister and collapsed, stroking her hair. "Bree, Bree, Bree," he mumbled over and over again. He ignored the pain the deactivated Triton App was causing his body and focused on his sister._

"_I'm okay," she assured him. Adam had rushed over as well and the two brothers helped up their sister. Douglas stayed where he was, observing the three bionic siblings._

"_I hate it when you do that!" Bree screamed at him once she was on her feet._

_Douglas sighed. "I hate it too," he said. "But that's how you're supposed to fight. You're not supposed to hold back. You three are very, very powerful. We can't let that power go to waste, now can we?"_

"_But I hate fighting my siblings," Adam protested. Chase saw his eyes turning red. Oh boy._

_Lasers shot across the room, straight over Douglas's head. Their father ducked, and just in time too. Or, so the siblings thought. _

"_My hair!" Douglas screamed. Chase stifled a giggle. The top of their father's hair had been singed by the lasers. Chase saw Adam and Bree trying to suppress chuckles too._

"_No!" Douglas cried, running a hand over his hair. "You three will pay for this! To your rooms, now! And no breaks from training tomorrow. Go!"_

_The three siblings hung their heads. But as they walked out they smiled at each other. Chase and Adam shared a fist-bump. "Nice shot," Chase whispered to Adam once they were free of the risk of Douglas hearing them._

_Adam, Bree and Chase all murmured 'goodnight' to each other before heading off to their separate rooms. Chase still felt a pang of guilt when he saw Bree walking stiffly, like she was in pain. _It wasn't me, _he thought. _It was Douglas. _And yet, somehow, that thought didn't make him feel much better._

* * *

**So, like I said, a bit of a filler. But the next chapter has a bunch of action and fighting, plus a flashback to make you sob your heart out. So if you want to see it, REVIEW! Then I may just put it up quicker . . . *wink, wink* Also, let's have some fun: Who knows what it is Chase forgot? It's not that hard to figure out, trust me! The first person to figure it out gets a shout-out!**

**AllAmericanSlurp suggested a flashback where, and I quote, "****triton Chase fighting against Adam and Bree NOT under the triton app." Yeah, well, believe it or not, I actually wrote the flashback the night **_**before **_**she suggested that. So she actually wound up simply guessing what was coming next. Scary, huh? But another note: Go check out her story, "Thoughts of Truth." She wants 80 reviews on it for a sequel, and I need a sequel! It's a wonderful story, and you won't regret reading it! So go check it out, pretty please?**

**Fun fact: Bree was originally going to belong to an African tribesman. Leo was also going to be an African prince and Bree's friend. Yeah, that idea got scraped pretty quickly. This universe isn't **_**that **_**different! And eventually I moved Bree to a tropical island because . . . well, I don't know why, really. It just seemed to work a little better. So now you know what goes on in my head when I fist come up with a story! The written version always comes out SO much different. :P**

***whispers* Don't forget to review! :D Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Savior

**Hello peeps! I'm back! First the shout-out: Congrats to shinxshinx1595 for being the first person to figure out what Chase forgot! *applause* These other fine folks figured it out as well: Lady Cougar-Trombone, DisneyXDGirl, Anonymous (guest), Lover chocolate and ice-cream, and AllAmericanSlurp. So good job guys!**

**Okay, the flashback for this chapter was suggested by amichele (and her friend). It was a TON of fun to write. Two suggestions: 1) Grab your tissues. 2) Once you get to the flashback part of the story, pull up some sad piano music. You don't have to, but I think it really adds to story. Most really sad piano/violin songs will work, but my personal preference is "Blessings" by Laura Story, the instrumental version. So if you'd like to look that up and listen to it while reading, feel free. It adds a whole new layer of depth.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I do NOT own Lab Rats. I DO own Laytuk Isle, King Kayoke, and Waynuk.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 10: Savior * * ***

* * *

Chase lifted his head as the door opened yet again. This time it was indeed Kayoke. But there was someone else with him. As the second man entered the room, Chase's mouth fell open in shock. _That's what I forgot! _he realized.

"So these are the bionic super-humans?" Donald asked coolly. Chase noticed that his uncle had changed clothes. Instead of the old, worn-out clothes he had been wearing before, he was now wearing a nice-looking pair of jeans and a leather jacket. _Where did he get those?_ Chase thought.

"These are them," Kayoke said, gesturing to the siblings. Bree had now looked up and her mouth opened a little when she saw Donald.

Chase had a feeling he knew what his uncle was doing. That theory was confirmed when his uncle winked at them. The brother and sister got the message. They both developed frightened looks and pretended not to know Donald at all.

"How much will you be willing to pay for them?" Kayoke asked. Donald shot the millionaire a glare.

"We're not discussing money quite yet!" he barked. "I want to see what they can do first. But just so you know, I plan to pay quite a lot. _If _I like them, that is. Why don't you take them out of those handcuffs so I can . . ." Donald chuckled before continuing, "_test _them." Chase knew that his uncle was only acting, but the way Donald said that still sent shivers down the bionic teen's spine.

Kayoke frowned, but he finally consented. He went over to the wall and put his hand on it. A previously hidden panel on the wall slid back, revealing a control panel. He pushed a couple buttons and the handcuffs slid off the bionics' wrists. Chase sighed with relief and proceeded to quickly and furiously scratch the side of his nose. Bree shot him a weird look.

"Don't you two even think of trying something!" Kayoke told them. He tapped his watch. "Or else B is in for another shock." Chase winced a little at how awful that pun was.

"Great," Donald said. His tone had relaxed a little. "You know what, I think I'm actually going to give you your first payment right now."

"What?" Kayoke asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup. Here you go." Donald whipped a small gun from out of the inside of his jacket and promptly shot Kayoke with it. The millionaire flew back into the wall and collapsed on the ground with a groan.

"Stun ray," Donald explained to the kids. "He'll be out for a good five hours. I found it in the back of the helicopter. Along with the clothes." Donald gestured to his outfit. "By the way, it's good to see you again, Bree."

"Good to see you too, Donald," Bree replied. "Chase got you out as well?"

Their uncle nodded. "Yes he did. By the way, that guy is an idiot," Donald said, motioning to the unconscious millionaire on the ground.

"Tell me about it," Bree huffed.

"Well, you know, we should probably get out of here," Donald said.

"Hang on," Chase said, kneeling down next to Kayoke's still body. "Bree, does anyone else besides Kayoke have a watch with the electric shock failsafe?"

"Not that I know of," Bree replied. "He was always the one in control." That answer satisfied Chase. He removed the watch from Kayoke's wrist and fastened it on his own. The three of them then charged out the door.

Guards ran up from all sides. Donald shot a few with the stun ray. Chase slammed one guard into the wall and flipped over another. Bree deftly dodged all blows or bullets they tried to hit her with. She flipped over some of their heads and kicked and punched them a few times until they toppled over. In the end, the team of three stood triumphantly over the unconscious bodies of about fifteen guards.

"I like being teamed up with bionics," Donald said cheerfully. Bree and Chase chuckled.

"This way!" Bree said. The two males followed her through the halls, taking out the occasional guard when they came across one. Then suddenly Bree froze in her tracks.

"What is it?" Chase said, peering around his sister's shoulder.

"You are leaving, Bre-ah?" Waynuk, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, asked. Bree knelt down in front of the little boy.

"Yes, Waynuk," she said gently.

"Good. Go free," the boy said. He threw his arms around Bree's shoulders and she hugged him back.

"Thank you for being a friend, Waynuk," she whispered. "I'll miss you."

"Don't be sad, Bre-ah," Waynuk said. "Waynuk will miss you too, but you can go be happy. Don't ever be sad again. Do as Waynuk says. Be happy and free for Waynuk, if not for Bre-ah." The two of them pulled apart. "And C-ase!" the boy said, pointing a finger at Chase. "You take care of Bre-ah, good?"

Chase smiled and gave a slight bow. "You have my word," he said.

"Good. Goodbye, Bre-ah." The boy turned and ran away down the hall.

Chase placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Bree said slowly. "I'll miss him, though."

"And who exactly was that?" Donald asked.

"I'll explain later," Bree said. "Let's focus on getting out."

The three of them began to run down the hall. Bree showed them a door and they promptly went through it and found themselves outside. It was nighttime now. The whole island was illuminated in artificial light from lamps. The stars glimmered up above. Everything was quiet. For a moment, at least.

Shouting came from all sides. The words were in another language Chase didn't understand. Then suddenly guards were surrounding them. After a quick glance Chase estimated that there must have been about fifty. One of them said in English, "Freeze!"

Chase held his hands up above his head in a sign of surrender. Bree and Donald gaped at him. "Follow my lead," Chase whispered out of the side of his mouth. The two of them still looked shocked, but they slowly and reluctantly raised their hands as well.

The guard who had yelled at them to stop advanced closer. Chase let his eyes flutter shut and he began to concentrate hard. All of a sudden the guard began to shout, "I can't mo-" But Chase focused harder and snapped the guard's mouth shut, cutting off his speech.

Chase heard gasps come from the other guards. He focused even harder and started to telekinetically lift every single weapon the guards were carrying into the air. Beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead, but he ignored them. Still using his molecularkinesis, Chase threw all the weapons over the outer wall several feet away.

A great commotion erupted. When Chase once again opened his eyes, every guard was fleeing from him. A triumphant smirk took over his face. He turned back to the two members his family, who were gaping at him.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Bree said.

"It's called molecularkinesis," Chase explained. "I can move objects with my mind by manipulating the energy around them. Douglas gave it to me a few months ago."

"Cool!" Bree said. "So, um, where do we go now?"

"Back to the helicopter," Donald replied.

"We could super-speed over there," Chase suggested. "We'll probably need to do it anyway to get over the water."

Bree and Chase each grabbed one of Donald's arms. The two of them sped him and themselves across the water and to the small rock-island with the helicopter on it. Donald got in the front seat while Chase and Bree got in the back. The siblings both insisted that they wanted to sit together.

"Where to next?" Donald asked.

"Adam is with some circus called 'Thatcher and Quimby Circus,'" Chase informed him.

Donald grabbed one of Douglas's tablets and started tapping on it. "I'll see if I can find out where that is," he mumbled.

As their uncle was doing that, Chase became aware of the fact that Bree was staring at him quite intently. His raised his eyebrow a little. Then Bree suddenly asked, "Are you okay?"

Chase was caught off-guard by the question. "U-um, yeah," he lied. He was, in fact, not very okay at all. He had a massive headache and his arms felt like jello. He was also quite dizzy, feeling a little like he was going to pass out. That was what using his bionics always did to him.

Bree quirked an eyebrow. "You're lying," she said.

"What? No I'm not . . ."

"It wasn't a question, Chase," Bree said, her face determined. Chase couldn't help but grin. Some things never change. Bree had always been able to tell when he was lying. Sometimes she could read him better than he could read himself.

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My bionics always just leave me a little tired, that's all," Chase said.

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Bree said. "'Cause you have so many powers. Right. Sorry."

Chase shrugged. "It's fine," he assured her. "But I wouldn't mind a nap."

"You'll have plenty of time for that," Donald assured him. "Buckle up, kids. We're headed to Colorado."

* * *

_Chase had wiped away all his tears by the time Douglas came back in the room. His father grabbed the suitcases and said, "Time to go."_

_ "Already?" Chase asked from his spot on the couch._

_ "The convention is over. I've got my money and people have what they paid for. All my business here is done," Douglas explained. Chase simply nodded and followed his father out of the hotel room. The two exited the hotel and entered the parking lot, where some villains and evil scientists were headed to various vehicles. _

_ Chase looked around, nothing but sorrow in his heart. Then four people caught his eye. Two of them were people he had never thought he would see again. An odd feeling engulfed his body and every single bit of super-intelligence flew out the window. _

_ A cry of desperation escaped Chase's lips. He charged blindly through the parking lot, yelling his siblings' names. Adam and Bree turned at his calls. Their faces lit up and they began running towards him._

_ Chase's joy at seeing his siblings again was cut short as a hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him back. Through the tears in his eyes Chase saw his siblings also being detained: Adam by a fancy man in a blue hat and flowing cape, and Bree by a man with dark skin and eccentric clothing._

_ Chase screamed in anguish and began flailing his arms futilely. "Stop that!" Douglas hissed. "Stop that right now! What's done is done! You've already said your goodbyes. Quit blubbering and let's go!"_

_ But Chase would not be stopped. He screamed and fought with every bit of his strength. Bree and Adam were also screaming. Despite their resistance, however, the three of them were being dragged off in three separate directions._

_Finally the youngest bionic simply collapsed. His chest heaved with the sobs. The world was spinning around him. Nothing seemed like reality. Crouching on the asphalt of the parking lot, Chase felt so helpless, so venerable, and so downright terrible. His siblings had just been dragged out of his life forever. Chase felt like someone had actually ripped his heart out. His chest physically hurt. Chase was vaguely aware of the fact that someone was scooping him up. He remained unaware of anything going on around him. _

_By the time he came to his senses, hours later, he was back in his room at Douglas's lair. He leaned against the wall and sobbed his heart out. After a few minutes the tears simply stopped coming. Chase was shaking and his breathing came out raspy. He glanced around the room. Then something caught his eye._

_A photograph sat on Chase's desk, taunting him. Chase picked it up and studied the details. It had only been a month ago. They were so happy then. Chase remembered well the day they had taken the photo. Later that day Douglas had told them that Adam and Bree were going to be sold. Chase had broken down and cried for hours with his siblings. At the time he had thought there could be no worse emotion than what he was feeling. But now Chase knew that he had been wrong._

_His world was shattered. His heart had been torn in two. Everything had fallen to pieces and there was nothing he could do. Who knew what was happening to Adam and Bree right now? Were they just as grief-stricken as he was? He would probably never know. Drawing on every emotion from the past twenty-four hours, Chase leaned his head back and let out a long, powerful, anguish-filled scream. _

* * *

**So, was it as good as you imagined it to be, amichele? I worked hard on that! I wrote the first paragraphs at a barbeque thing for the last night of a group we do at church. So thanks for giving me an excuse to be anti-social! :D**

**Did anybody cry? I really hope you did. Describing desperate emotion like that is one of my favorite things to do! And how about the rest of the story? Did you enjoy it? They are FREE! Who's excited to see Adam? What do you think his life has been like?**

**Oh, and yeah, Kayoke really is that big of an idiot. He's a cliché villain who's really dumb. Yes. That's on purpose.**

**Don't forget to review so you get chapters quicker! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Arrival

**Hello my faithful readers! Who's ready for the next chapter of I'm a Weapon? This chapter might move a bit slow, sorry about that. And I'm fairly certain the flashback is longer than the actual story! XD I got a little carried away . . .**

**The flashback for this chapter was partially inspired by Criminal Minds Love, who said, "****Another idea may be a reaction to the three bionic kids learning that two of them are going to be auctioned off. And that they are all going to be separated. It could focus on their feelings of sorrow, and how hopeless they all now feel at the thought of them being separated." I was thinking about doing something along those lines, yes. So here you go!**

**I don't own Lab Rats, of course. Like I needed to tell you that.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 11: Arrival * * ***

* * *

Chase woke up slowly. He didn't feel the usual sense of urgency that he normally had every morning. Before he could even figure out where he was, his brain was telling him that he was safe.

Something beside Chase moved. He looked to his left and saw Bree nestled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Bree stirred and looked up at him. She smiled too and snuggled up closer to him. Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight. He didn't ever want to let go.

"Is Donald asleep?" Bree whispered, breaking the silence.

Chase leaned forward to check. "Yeah," he told her. "He's got the helicopter on auto-pilot though, so we're good."

Bree buried her face in her brother's chest sleepily. "I know," she mumbled.

Chase rested his chin on the top of Bree's head. He was contemplating whether or not to talk to her about her life. He wanted to know more about how she was treated. But if Bree wasn't ready to talk, he wouldn't push her.

Bree pulled away gently and looked him in the eye. "What do you want to ask me?" she said quietly.

Chase shook his head in amusement. "How do you do that?" he asked.

Bree shrugged. "You're my brother. I've always been able to read you like a book."

"Even after all these years?" Chase asked.

"Even after all these years," Bree repeated. They embraced each other again.

"What exactly happened to you?" Chase asked after a few moments of silence. "How did Kayoke treat you?"

"Like I said, he made me train a lot," Bree replied. "And there was the dancing. He made me do a lot of very hard things. If it wasn't good enough for him he would punish me."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

Bree paused for a moment before replying, "Yeah, sometimes. He'd use the Triton App or zap me when he wanted me to do 'better.' He's slapped me, thrown me, and kicked me during training if I was too tired to do anything." Chase gulped. So her life had been just as hard as his.

"He wouldn't let me eat sometimes," Bree continued. "So I'd get hungry a lot, but never to the point where it was unbearable." Chase had noticed how skinny Bree was. He guessed that was the reason why.

Chase had been thinking about something else. Bree was teenage girl, and Kayoke was a creepy man . . . he didn't want his thoughts to go there, but they did. "Did . . ." Chase paused. He didn't really want to ask this question. a) It was awkward and b) he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Did what?" Bree asked.

"Did it ever, you know, go beyond . . ." Chase paused once again, trying to figure out the right way to word it.

"Are you trying to ask if he sexually abused me?"

Chase grimaced, but nodded.

Bree leaned her head back into the seat. "No," she said quietly. "Luckily, no. The dancing and horrible outfits were as bad as it got." In spite of himself, Chase breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what was it like with Douglas?" Bree asked. "Same as always? How' you get out, by the way?"

Chase gave an ironic grin and began to tell his sister all about the past seven years of his life.

* * *

"There's the circus down there," Donald said, pointing out the window. Chase and Bree slid over to the window, glancing down at the scene far below. Even from so high up in the air, the brightly-colored tents were clearly visible.

"Where are we going to land?" Chase asked.

"There's a clearing a few miles away," Donald replied. "Hopefully it will be safe to land there."

"Hopefully?" Bree repeated. Their uncle shrugged. Bree shot a terrified glance at Chase. Her brother chuckled.

"We're bionic," he told her. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Plus, Donald _is_ a genius."

Donald flashed the cocky grin that was characteristic of the Davenport family. "That I am, Chase," he said. The siblings felt the helicopter begin its descent.

After a few minutes the helicopter was just a few feet off the ground. Everyone braced themselves and held on tight. There was a small jolt as the helicopter hit the ground, but that was it.

"See Bree?" Chase said. "Told you it would be fine." Bree just rolled her eyes.

The three of them hopped out. Chase and Bree each grabbed a hold of Donald and sped over as close as they dared to where the circus was set up. They gaped at the large tents and various strange people that were wandering around the campground.

"The circus doesn't technically open for a few days," Donald informed the teens. "So you guys can look for Adam, but be sure to keep a low profile. We don't need to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves." The siblings nodded in understanding. They headed off one way while Donald went another.

"Do you think we'll even recognize him?" Chase asked his sister.

Bree shrugged. "I think so," she said. "You've changed quite a lot, but I still recognized you."

The two of them snuck around a few of the tents, peering into one every now and then. They attempted to stay away from any people, but no one seemed to notice them anyway. Clowns, acrobats, and the occasional trainer with a kind of exotic animal all passed them by without so much as a second glance.

"Why don't you get that tent, and I'll check this one?" Bree suggested.

Chase nodded in agreement and took off. He entered the red-and-white striped tent. Inside it was very dark and musty. There were a few cages and the floor was covered in hay. "I guess this is the animal's tent," Chase muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Chase froze. A teenage boy's voice, warped slightly by puberty, called out once again, "You're not allowed to be here!"

* * *

_Adam and Bree were playing checkers on the floor. Chase was on the other side of the playroom tinkering with a new gadget he had found. The youngest bionic was enjoying the peace and quiet. But, as usual, it didn't last long._

_ "You can't do that!" his eight-year-old sister suddenly screamed._

_ "Can too!" Adam insisted._

_ "Nuh-uh!" Bree shot back. "You can't move it that many spaces! That's illegal!"_

_ "Bree, don't use big words like that," the nine-year-old boy said with a frown._

_ "You're a doofus," Bree said with scowl. "You can't do that! Move it back!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ Chase sighed. As usual, he would have to be the peacemaker. He hopped off his stool and yelled, "Guys!" His older siblings looked up at him. "Why don't we just do something else?" Chase proposed._

_ "What do you suggest?" Adam said, pushing himself off the floor and standing up._

_ "Look at this new invention I found on Mr. Davenport's desk!" Chase said proudly, holding out his new prize. His siblings stared at him blankly._

_ "Chase, we've told you," Bree said slowly, putting a hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "If something is exciting to you, that means it won't be exciting to anyone else."_

_ Adam snickered. Chase glared at Bree and shook her hand off. "It's a camera," he explained. "A super high-tech camera. It takes high-quality pictures and prints them out immediately."_

_ "Ooh, I wanna try!" Adam said. He grabbed the camera from Chase. The oldest bionic held the camera out at arm's length and pointed it at him and his siblings. "Say cheese!"_

_ "Cheese!" the siblings chorused as the flash went off. The picture printed out and Chase grabbed it._

_ "Cool!" he said excitedly._

_ Bree frowned. "I think my hair looks weird," she said._

_ "It's fine," Adam said. "The only thing wrong in the picture is Chase."_

_ "What?" the youngest kid asked. "What's wrong with me in the picture?"_

_ "You're so short we can barely see you!" The two older bionics burst into a fit of giggles._

_ Chase scowled. "Haha," he said dryly. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh."_

_ Just then the door swung open. The kids froze and glanced at their father. Chase managed to shove the photograph into his pocket before Douglas could see._

_ "Is that my new camera?" Douglas asked. He flew across the room and pulled it out of Adam's hands._

_ "I was just looking it over," Chase murmured._

_ Douglas frowned at him. Chase braced himself for the reprimand, but to his surprise it didn't come. Then Douglas ran his fingers through his hair and said, "You kids might want to sit down."_

_ The siblings threw worried glances at each other and took a seat on the couch. "You know what I have raised you guys to be, right?" Douglas said once they were all sitting still._

_ "To be soldiers and . . ." Bree paused, glancing at Chase, "weapons."_

_ "Correct," Douglas said. "But Adam and Bree, you won't be _my _soldiers. I've raised you so I can sell you to people who will use your abilities."_

_ "Sell?" Adam repeated. Chase felt a great fear rising in his heart. Surely Douglas didn't mean . . ._

_ "There's a convention coming up next month," their father continued. "There will be an auction. Adam and Bree will be auctioned off, along with a few of my other inventions."_

_ "Wait," Chase said. "So you're saying that next month Adam and Bree will belong to whoever pays the most money for them?"_

_ "Correct," Douglas said._

_ "What about me?" Chase insisted._

_ "You will stay with me," Douglas informed him. "You'll be my personal project. I will train you to be the ultimate weapon. Whatever happens to your siblings depends on who gets them."_

_ "B-but," Chase stammered. "You're just going to tear us apart like that?"_

_ "Oh, get over it!" Douglas practically yelled. Chase leaned back into the couch, his eyes wide open with shock. "People put too much stock in family these days!" Douglas continued, his voice getting louder and louder. "You trust your family, you help your family, but that never pays off for _you! _No, in the end your siblings will just stab you in the back!"_

_ Adam, Bree, and Chase just sat there, shocked by their father's outburst. _Is he referring to Donald? _Chase thought._

_ Douglas grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You guys have a month," he said in a much quieter voice. "Say goodbye, do whatever you need to do. But nothing you do can change anything. This will happen whether you like it or not." Their father turned and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind him._

_ The three bionics sat on the couch, unmoving, trying to take it all in. "Maybe you two will be bought together?" Chase suggested hopefully._

_ "But what about you?" Bree whispered. Chase was silent._

_ "I can't believe this is happening," Adam said quietly. "I won't get to make short jokes about Chase every day now?"_

_ Chase glowered at his brother. "Adam!" he snapped. "Is this really the time?"_

_ "I'm sorry," Adam whispered. "Just trying to lighten the mood a little."_

_ Bree sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Don't do that, Bree!" Chase told her._

_ "What?" Bree asked. Her voice was warped by sorrow._

_ "Don't cry!" Chase said. He shoved his own tears back as far as he could. "Then we'll all start crying and pretty soon . . ."_

_ The three of them broke down. They piled on top of each other, tears flowing free. Even Adam was crying._

_ Chase started to think of words to describe his emotion right now. He didn't think there was a word that could do it justice. But he still thought of several that came close: aguish, despair, hopelessness, sorrow, and a multitude of other horrible feelings filled his soul._

_ The siblings cried there together for what seemed like hours. Finally Chase said, "We can't keep going on like this!" His chest heaved from the sobbing and his voice was weak and cracking, but he continued to talk anyway. "We've only got a month, right? Then let's make the best of it."_

_ "I-I'll play a video game with you two," Bree said shakily. Chase did his best to smile. Bree never wanted to play video games. He was happy that she was making the effort._

_ They popped the disc into the console and picked up the controllers. "I don't get it!" Bree said after a few minutes. "Am I shooting the zombies or the aliens?"_

_ "No, no, no!" Adam said. "Those aren't _zombies, _they're _grave-diggers. _And the aliens are called Grafazons."_

_ "Graza-fazza-what?" Bree said. _

_The boys sighed. "Grafazons!" they told her together._

_ Chase still felt like his heart had been broken. But if he only had a month left with his siblings, he wanted to live it well and without sorrow and pain. He did his best to push Douglas's words out of his mind and focus on the game. But, as hard as he tried, Chase couldn't rid himself of this feeling of utter hopelessness._

* * *

**So what did you all think? I liked writing the snuggly moments with Bree and Chase at the beginning. Now, I'm **_**not**_** a Brase shipper, but I like the way they interact as **_**siblings. **_**However, ****If you want to think of it as Brase, I guess I can't stop you.**

**That was a long flashback, wasn't it? I didn't cram as much "hopeless feelings" in as I originally wanted, because a) it was so long and b) I wanted them to make the most of the one month they have. But hopefully I did it alright.**

**A quick question for you guys: who was that strange voice at the end? Was it Adam, or perhaps someone else? *major hint:* You DO know the character. Don't forget to tell me who you think it is in the reviews!**

**One more thing: Do me a favor and go check out AllAmericanSlurp's story "Clandestine Covers." It's a sequel to her story "Thoughts of Truth." Read both, please! They are absolutely incredible!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Then perhaps you will get updates sooner . . . ;) I'll see you in a day or two for the next chapter! Bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 12: Brother

**Hello guys. I decided to be nice and upload chapter 12 today, even though I probably should wait until I've finished writing chapter 13. Oh well. I'm not exactly having the best day today (a lot of crazy stuff has happened that left me very confused), so I'm hoping maybe a few of your nice reviews will cheer me up. :)**

**This chapter is **_**slightly**_** filler, sorry. The next one will most definitely be a filler as well. HOWEVER, **_**every single chapter **_**after that (with the possible exception of the final one) will have**_** major **_**fight scenes. So if it feels like it's moving a little slow right now, please stick with it. I promise it gets better.**

**Congratulations to Lady Cougar-Trombone for being the first to guess the mystery voice. I got quite a few wild guesses, which was awesome. Thanks for trying to figure it out, you guys!**

**The flashback for this chapter was inspired by Criminal Minds Love, who suggested an escape attempt by the little Lab Rats, along with the first use of the Triton App. Also to amichele, who suggested something with the stick Adam gave Chase (which I was planning to do). Thanks you two!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 12: Brother * * ***

* * *

Chase turned to see a young African-American boy standing behind him. The boy – who looked not that much younger than Chase – was leaning on a rake and staring at him. His eyebrows were raised in an unamused look. "You're not allowed to be here," the boy repeated.

"Well, I was just . . ." Chase racked his brain for an excuse. "Looking for . . . the . . . bathroom?"

"Mmm hmm," the boy said. "Well unless you're a lion, there's no bathroom here." Chase could feel the blood rising to his face. The boy gestured to Chase's outfit and asked, "What are you wearing?"

Chase looked down at his clothing and, for the first time since his escape, realized that he was still in his mission suit. He had a padded leather chest-plate with a dark long-sleeve shirt underneath. His black pants had red lines running down the sides. To complete the outfit, Chase was wearing heavy-duty combat boots. Everything was black and red. And it most certainly wasn't normal-looking.

"It's, uh, the . . . native clothes of my country," Chase tried.

The boy's eyebrows rose even higher. "And that country would be?" he prodded.

Chase bit his lip. Why did this kid have to be so nosy? Chase said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Japan?"

"I'm not stupid," was the boy's simple response. Chase gritted his teeth. Man, this kid was annoying!

"Look," Chase said, lowering his voice a little to indicate that he was serious. "I'm looking for an old friend. His name is Adam. Do you know him? I heard that he lives here."

"Oh yeah, I know Adam," the boy said. "He's our strongman. How do you know him?"

"Like I said, old friend."

"What's your name?"

Chase hesitated for a second. Should he tell this meddlesome kid? He decided there wasn't any harm. "Chase."

"You're Adam's brother!" the boy said in shock.

"W-what?" Chase stammered. "How do you know that?

"He's talked about you. You're the brother that he was separated from seven years ago. Adam's told me all about you. Although, I would've thought you would be shorter."

Chase groaned. Definitely Adam. "Okay, well, where can I find him?" Chase asked the boy.

"Exit this tent and head to the right. Enter the second purple tent and that's his. You'll know it by the funky odors that come out." The boy wrinkled his nose as he said this. "He collects . . . _things."_

"Thank you," Chase said as he headed towards the open flap of the tent. "By the way, I told you my name. What's yours?"

"Leo," the boy replied. "Leo Dooley."

"Nice meeting you, Leo," Chase said as he walked out of the tent. "Hmm, strange kid," he muttered to himself once he was out of Leo's earshot.

Chase followed Leo's directions and soon found himself in front of a small purple tent. Just as the boy had said, there were strange smells coming from inside. Chase wrinkled his nose and stepped in.

There wasn't much in the tent. Just a few baskets, some heavy-looking objects, and a cot. There was someone sitting on the cot. He was facing the side of the tent, his back to Chase. But Chase still knew who it was.

"Adam?" he murmured. The dark-haired teenager turned his head to face Chase. His mouth fell open a little in surprise.

"Chasey?" he asked.

Chase grimaced. "Don't call me that," he said. Then suddenly Adam's warm, big-brother arms were wrapping around Chase. They hugged for just a few seconds before Adam pulled back, a big, silly grin covering his face.

"It's good to see you again Chase!" Adam said. "You haven't grown a bit!"

Chase's smile faded. "I can't believe I actually missed you," he groaned in a half-joking manner.

"How'd you get here?" Adam asked.

Chase sat down and explained how he had escaped from Douglas, how he had gotten Bree, and how they had found the circus. Adam listened intently, like an enthralled young child. Chase couldn't help but think that, while Adam had most certainly grown physically, he still had the mind of a little kid.

"So Bree's here too?" he asked when Chase was done.

"Yeah. She and Donald," Chase replied.

"Can we go see them?" Adam questioned excitedly. Chase grinned at his brother's childlike enthusiasm.

"Sure." The two brothers got up to exit. But as they stood up, the tent flap opened, revealing a man in a flowing cape and bright blue top hat. Chase immediately recognized him from the auction. Bartholomew Thatcher.

"Dear, dear Adam!" he said. "What have we here?"

"This is Chase, my –" Chase clapped a hand over his brother's mouth. "Mmmphmm!" Adam protested.

"Chase," Thatcher said slowly, mulling the name over. "I know who you are."

"Good for you," Chase said slowly. "Well, I really have to run. Bye!" Chase got up and started to walk out of the tent. Suddenly a sharp pain pricked in his left leg.

"You're not going anywhere," the circus owner said. Chase felt his legs go numb, then his arms, then everything below his neck. He fell to the ground. His eyes, which he could still move, saw a dart in his leg. Chase attempted to move, but his limbs wouldn't respond.

"Oh, come on!" Chase groaned. "Adam, help me!" But to Chase's surprise, his brother made no move. "Adam?" Chase asked weakly

"He's afraid of this," Thatcher said, patting a whip hooked onto his belt. "Soon you will be too. Adam, grab your brother. I have two more visitors he'd like to meet."

Adam complied, grabbing his brother's leg and dragging him across the ground. "I'm sorry Chase," he mouthed. Chase hoped his eyes communicated his forgiveness.

They went into a larger tent. Chase's eyes opened wide when he saw that his uncle and sister were chained to posts in the middle of it. Adam put his brother in a sitting position against another post between them and watched silently as Thatcher chained him there.

"You keep an eye on them, Adam," Thatcher said. He patted the whip. "You know what happens if you don't." He walked out of the tent without another word.

"Adam!" Bree cried. Her older brother rushed over, leaning down and embracing her and the pole she was tied to. Chase let them have their moment. He turned to his uncle, who was tied to the pole to the right of him.

"How did this happen?" the bionic teen asked.

"I don't know!" Donald said. "You're the one who's supposed to be powerful! But man, those tiny darts pack a punch."

"He used them on you too, huh?"

"Both Bree and I, yes. I currently can't feel anything below my neck."

"Adam, why can't you just get us out?" Chase called to his brother.

"I want to," Adam said, a guilty look washing over his face. "But I'll just get whipped."

"Yeah, I saw that big whip," Bree said. "What is it?"

Adam grimaced. He turned around and pulled up his shirt a little so they could see his back. Chase gasped. His brother's back was criss-crossed with nasty-looking red lines. Adam pulled his shirt back down and turned back again to face his siblings and uncle. "That's what," he said quietly.

Chase squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Adam," he told his brother. Adam just shrugged. His big brother plopped down on the ground in front of them.

"I'd love to get you guys out," he said, "but in the end it won't work."

"Well, I'll just wait until . . . whatever was in those darts wears off," Chase assured him. "Once I can move again, I can easily get us out of here. Do you know how long the effects last, Adam? Uh, Adam?"

The older bionic was playing intently with a piece of straw. Chase rolled his eyes. "He hasn't changed much," he whispered to Bree, who was directly to the left of them. Bree gave a small smile, which was pretty much all she could do in her current condition.

Chase just sat still (he didn't really have a choice, anyway) and waited for the effects of the dart to wear off. His mind ran through scenarios, trying to figure out a logical way to get out. They could get back to helicopter, but where to go from there?

One question also kept pestering Chase: what was Thatcher's plan for them? What would he do with all three bionic teens? The circus owner had told Chase that he would learn to fear the whip as well. Would they become circus acts? Chase really didn't want to stick around to find out. He prayed silently that he would be able to move again very soon.

* * *

_Chase peered around the corner. He smiled when he saw that his father had his head on the desk and was snoring. Chase turned back into the hall and motioned to his siblings. They slowly walked past the door to the lab._

_ The two five-year-olds and one six-year-old snuck quietly down the halls. They didn't want to disturb their father or their sleeping android brother. Adam and Bree had only met Marcus two weeks ago and they already didn't like him. He was too chummy with Douglas._

_ The three kids went through a door. They found themselves in another hallway that sloped up like a ramp. Chase put a finger to his lips and led his older siblings to the door at the end. He opened it slowly and they all went out._

_ In spite of himself, Chase let out a joyful laugh. His siblings did the same. They proceed to roll in the grass, marveling at how soft it felt. Adam ran over to the edge of the clearing and wrapped his arms around a small tree, accidently uprooting it. He quickly shoved it back into the ground._

_ "What now?" Bree asked her younger brother between laughs._

_ Chase paused in his excitement. "There have to be other people somewhere," he mused. "Maybe we can find them."_

_ "Okay," Bree said. She dropped to her knees and ran her fingers over the grass, joyous enthusiasm lighting up her eyes._

_ Then Chase's super-senses picked up another sound above his siblings' blissful shouts. It sounded like a door creaking open. Chase's heart stopped for a moment and he turned to see Douglas and Marcus standing in front of the shed._

_ The happy cries of Adam and Bree ceased as they too caught sight of Douglas. The three young super-humans cowered in fear as Douglas's eyes surveyed them. A five-year-old Marcus stood next to him, arms folded, a triumphant smirk on his face._

_ "What do you three think you're doing?" Douglas asked in a dangerously calm voice._

_ "We're getting away from you," Chase said determinedly. He glanced over at his siblings and tried to communicate his orders with his eyes. It was successful. The three bionics turned and began to sprint away from Douglas. Then they all froze. Three words flashed in front of Chase's eyes: _Triton App Engaged.

What does that mean? _Chase thought. He tried to ask Douglas, but he realized that he couldn't control anything. He couldn't move his mouth, his limbs, his head, or even his eyes. He could see everything that was happening, but he had no control over any of it. Seeing his siblings out of the corner of his eye, Chase guessed that whatever was happening to him was happening to them too._

_ They all went back down into the lair, three of them unwillingly. Once they were back in the lab, the words _Triton App Disengaged _flew in front of Chase's eyes. He and his siblings gasped, dropping to their knees. They groaned in agony. Chase tried to control his shaking hands, but the effort was futile._

_ "What was that?" Chase demanded._

_ "My new invention," Douglas explained. "It's called the Triton App. With it, I can take over your bodies and your minds. Your bionics are all mine. I plan to use to keep you three in line. If you stray from my orders at all, I'll use this little app and _make _you do whatever I want."_

_ Chase caught his siblings' eyes. They looked just as terrified as him. Douglas could control them and force them to do anything he desired?_

_ "I have to work on Marcus now," their father continued. "You three may go do whatever you like for the next hour."_

_ The three bionics stumbled out of the room and down the hall to the playroom. They got inside and collapsed onto the couch. Each of them was breathing heavily and shaking._

_ "We almost made it," Chase gasped. "We were so _close!"

_"That app is terrifying," Bree whimpered. "I'm think I need to take a nap. You two do whatever you like." Bree grabbed a blanket and hopped onto a cot in the corner of the room. She lay down and was asleep in a few minutes._

_ "Wanna play a video game?" Chase asked his brother._

_ "Sure," Adam agreed. "But first, I want to show you something." Adam reached in mission suit and pulled out a thin branch not more than a foot long._

_ "A stick?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrows a little._

_ "Not just any stick!" Adam exclaimed. "This stick is magical! See how it's shaped like a 'Y?' That's how you can tell. I found it and I wanted to give it to you."_

_ "Thanks, Adam!" Chase said. He grabbed the stick from his brother, running his hands over it in fascination. "Let's see how well this thing works. I challenge you to a video game duel!"_

_ "You're on!" Adam said. They put in the game and picked up the controls, flying into a frenzy of hitting buttons and yelling as softly as they could, since Bree was asleep._

_ Sure enough, Chase won their game. "I guess this stick is magical!" he said. "I hope it can protect me from the Triton App if Douglas ever tries to use it again."_

_ "Do you think he will?" Adam asked in a hushed voice, his eyes wide with fear._

_ Chase shrugged. "I really hope not," he said. "But I wouldn't hold my breath."_

* * *

**Not my best chapter, I know. I have a confession: I have never once in my life been to a circus. Thus, I'm having a hard time explaining it for the story. Yet I still wanted to put Adam in a circus because I thought it worked perfectly for him. Hopefully I did alright.**

**The next chapter will go up either Sunday or Monday, depending on two things: 1) If I get enough motivation to write and 2) If I get enough reviews to get that sufficient motivation. So review! I'm serious, you guys really do inspire me to write more.**

**One more thing: could you guys check out the poll on my profile? I want to know which of my upcoming stories you would like to see first. Now, now, don't worry, I'm not giving up on I'm a Weapon. But I like to plan ahead, so I want to know which story to work on the most. The summaries are on my profile, so read them and vote! If you're a guest, you can vote in the reviews on this story. Thanks so much! See you all soon!**


	14. Chapter 13: Circus

**Surprise! I'm updating today! Why? Because I suddenly got super-inspired. Thank you all for your great reviews! You guys have the nicest things to say and it really touched my heart.**

**This chapter is a filler, for sure. It's also a little bit shorter. But every chapter after this will be loaded with action, I promise! So stick with it. I think some of you might actually like this chapter, because you find out why Leo's at the circus. And the flashback is really funny. Oh, that reminds me: thanks to AllAmericanSlurp for giving me some great ideas for this chapter's flashback!**

**Anyways, enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 13: Circus * * ***

* * *

Hours passed. Chase tried once again to lift his arm. Nothing. His limbs simply would _not _respond. From the looks of it, the same was also true of his sister and uncle. He sighed and asked, "Adam, how long do the effects of the dart last? And can you _please _answer me this time?"

"I dunno," Adam said.

"Let me rephrase that: when people get hit with the tiny darts, how long does it take before they can move again?"

"I . . . don't . . . know!" Adam repeated in a frustrated tone. "People don't get hit with them very often. And when they do I don't stick around to count how many hours until they can get up."

"Well could you at least give me an estimation?" Chase asked him.

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a giggle from his sister. "What?" the brothers yelled at the same time.

"Oh, nothing!" Bree said between laughs. "It's just that things are starting to get back to normal now."

Chase allowed himself to grin. She was right; they were acting much like they had when they were younger. Arguing, being goofy, and yelling. Man, Chase had missed that!

Just then the tent flap opened and another figure walked in. "Hey Adam," said the boy Chase now knew as Leo.

"Hi Leo!" Adam said from his cross-legged spot on the ground.

"Oh, hey, you're Chase, right?" Leo asked. Chase nodded.

"And that's my sister Bree," Adam said, pointing to Bree. "And that's my uncle Donald. Guys, this is Leo, my friend."

"Hi," Leo said with a small wave of his hand. Donald and Bree both nodded in greeting.

"So what do you do around here, Leo?" Bree asked.

"I clean up after the animals," Leo said with a wrinkled nose. "My mom works as a publicist for the circus. She used to be a news reporter, but that didn't work out. So we live with the circus during the spring and summer, and I clean up after the animals to make a little extra money."

"So you're like a stable boy," Donald said.

"Yeah, I guess," Leo replied with a shrug.

"If you live with the circus in the summer and spring, where do you live the rest of the time?" Chase asked. Even if he didn't entirely trust this strange boy, Chase's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"A town called Mission Creek, in California," Leo informed them. "My mom and I live in a little apartment together. Just the two of us. While we're home she tries to find another job, but that hasn't exactly worked out yet."

Another person entered the tent as Leo finished his sentence. "Leo, I need your help fixing dinner," she said. Then she noticed the others. "Who's this?"

"Mom," Leo said, "this is Chase, Bree, and Donald. Chase and Bree are Adam's siblings, and Donald is his uncle. Guys, this is my mother, Tasha Dooley."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you all," she said. "Um, why are you chained?"

"Long story," Leo said with a sigh.

"Come on, Tasha!" Adam said. "You know Mr. Thatcher. They came to rescue me, but he didn't like the idea. So . . ." Adam trailed off, gesturing to the chained trio.

"H-hi," Donald stammered. Chase turned to look at his uncle. Donald was staring intently at Tasha with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi," Tasha replied shyly.

Leo looked back and forth between the two. Finally he shouted, "Gross!"

The bionic siblings snickered and Tasha and Donald both looked embarrassed. "Well, Leo," Tasha said, trying to recover quickly. "I still need your help. Could you come with me?"

"Alright, alright," Leo said. "I'll see you all later." He walked out of the tent with his mom.

"Strange kid," Chase muttered.

"He's been my friend for a long time now," Adam said. "Pretty much the only one. The other people here at the circus don't talk to me that much. And Tasha's been kinda like a mother to me. She's really sweet and takes care of me. And she puts this really great cream on my back when I get whipped."

"That's good for you, Adam," Bree said gently. "Do you think they could help us get out of here?"

Adam quirked his eyebrow. "Doubtful," he said. "If we get Leo involved, he'll just mess everything up. He's a master at creating problems."

"Don't worry, like I said, I can get us out," Chase said. "As soon as this dart-stuff wears off, we're free. Okay?"

Adam stared at his younger brother blankly. "Your ego has not changed one bit, Chase," he said.

"I know, right?" Bree said with a chuckle. Chase just rolled his eyes.

Then Chase's legs started to hurt. Wait, hurt? He tried wiggling his toes. It worked! He felt a warm feeling spread over his limbs as they burst into pain and sensation. Chase smiled. _Finally!_

* * *

_Chase pressed his nose against the window of the helicopter. He stared down at the land below him with a rapt attention. Even though he knew this trip was going to end in sorrow, he was enjoying what would probably be his only trip to the outside world._

_ "I'm hungry!" a nine-year-old Adam whined from two seats over. "Are we there yet?"_

_ "I have to go to the bathroom!" Chase said._

_ "I told you to go before we left!" Douglas, who was sitting up front, told the eight year old boy._

_ "But I didn't have to go then," Chase replied._

_ "I hate being stuck between them!" Bree complained. "And I can't feel my legs! Can we get out?"_

_ "Sure, why don't I just open the door and you can take a step out of the _helicopter _for a minute," Douglas said sarcastically._

_ "Are we there yet?" Bree moaned. "I need a break!"_

_ "You think it's any more fun over here?" Chase asked. The three siblings broke into a ferocious squabble._

_ "Alright, fine!" Douglas shouted at them, causing them to stop their bickering. "We'll land somewhere and take a break!"_

_ "Yay!" the siblings cheered simultaneously. Douglas sighed._

_ A half an hour later they landed in a clearing. They walked to a small town nearby. The kids were excited, jumping and squealing at everything they saw. Douglas dragged them into a fast-food restaurant. Chase studied the menu on the wall._

_ "Ooh, I want an ice cream cone!" he exclaimed._

_ "What?" Douglas asked. "Fine. Here's a dollar bill. Go get yourself some ice cream while we decide what to get."_

_ Chase stepped up into the line. When he got to the counter he flashed a big smile and told the cashier, "Hi!"_

_ "What would you like, little fellow?" the cashier said._

_ "One ice cream cone please!" Chase said, handing her the dollar bill._

_ "Chocolate or vanilla?" she asked._

_ "Vanilla!" Chase said. He chose that flavor simply because he loved the way the word sounded. _Va-nil-la, _he thought to himself with a smile._

_ "Twenty-five cents is your change," the lady said, handing him a quarter. Chase quickly pocketed the coin. The cashier went to the back for a minute and came back with his ice cream. _

_Chase gave her a big smile and said, "Thank you!" He turned back to his father, who was standing in line with Adam and Bree. Once they had all ordered, they headed outside and took a seat at one of the outdoor tables with an umbrella on it._

_Adam devoured his hamburger voraciously, Bree took dainty bites of her salad, and Chase licked up his ice cream cone with fervor. Douglas sat across from them, chewing absentmindedly on some fries._

_Bree finished her food first. She stood up and started chasing butterflies around. Douglas was watching her out of the corner of his eye, but he seemed distracted._

"_Hey Chase," Adam whispered to his brother. "Want to play super-strength catch?"_

"_Okay!" Chase said. The two got up excitedly and grabbed a car from the parking lot, which they promptly started tossing back and forth. Chase noticed Douglas turn his head to look at them. Their father's mouth dropped open in shock and the French fry fell from his fingers._

_Chase also noticed his sister using super-speed to try and catch the butterflies. He smiled at her enthusiasm. He caught the red van he and Adam were playing with. He maintained his center of gravity, lifting with all of his body, and tossed it back to his brother._

"_You two cut that out!" Douglas hissed as he ran towards them. For once Chase didn't listen to him. In a few seconds he wished he had._

Triton App Engaged.

Why would Douglas use the Triton App now? _Chase thought. His body moved out of the way to avoid the car that was hurtling towards him. He and his siblings walked back to Douglas. Then Chase noticed the people sitting at the table next to his father._

_ Douglas turned with a nervous expression to the couple that had been watching _the whole thing. _"Kids, am I right?" he said anxiously. The man and woman simply stared back, expressions of unbelief on their faces._

_ "Come on kids, we're going," was all Douglas said. He turned and shepherded his kids away from the restaurant. Once they were back at the helicopter, their father disengaged the Triton App._

_ "What were you three thinking?" he hissed._

_ "We're sorry," Bree whimpered. "We were just having a little fun!"_

_ "No one can know about your bionics, okay?" Douglas said. "The government would take you away and force you to become their scientific experiments." The kids gasped in horror. "But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore," Douglas continued. "Those were the last normal people you'll ever see."_

_ The four of them got in the helicopter. Adam, Bree, and Chase just sat there. For a few minutes no one made a sound. Then Chase broke the silence by saying, "I forgot to go to the bathroom."_

* * *

**Slow chapter, I know. The next chapter has action and a surprise ending. So review if you'd like to see it soon!**

**By the way, the relationship between Chase and Leo at this point is a based on a line from Donald in "Perry 2.0." Donald told Chase, "Remember when you first met Leo, you couldn't stand him!" So yeah, I based what Chase thinks of Leo in this story off that line. XD**

**The flashback was a family road trip cliché, Davenport style! How'd you like it? I enjoyed throwing in a little humor amid such a serious story.**

**Don't forget, the poll on my profile is still open! I'd love to know what story you guys want to see next. So if you haven't checked that out already, please do so now! (Guests can vote in the reviews, if you like.)**

**And of course don't forget to review! I was thinking of putting up another chapter tomorrow if I get enough reviews by that time. So if you'd like the next chapter, please review! See you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 14: Helicopter

**Greetings again! Ah, yes, I have returned so soon! You're not upset, are you? Am I moving too quickly for you? Well, I absolutely loved writing chapter 15, so I barreled through it REALLY quick. So I thought, "Eh, since I'm a chapter ahead again, might as well give them chapter 14!" So here you go!**

**By the way, just a warning: cliffhanger ending! So brace yourselves. I think you'll like it though!**

**I still don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 14: Helicopter * * ***

* * *

Chase had never been so happy to feel pain. The chains cut into his arms and the pole was scratching his back. But he could feel it.

The chains slowly pulled apart as Chase moved his hands. He focused on his super-strength, and the chains broke off with a loud _snap!_ He stood up and shook himself out, grinning at his siblings and uncle.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"Can you do me?" Donald asked sheepishly. "I think my right forearm might just snap in two if I move it even a fraction of an inch."

Chase leaned down next to his uncle and broke off the chains. Donald stood up quickly, rubbing his arms and stretching his legs. Bree was next. Chase snapped her chains just as easily as he had the other ones.

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

"You'll make sure that he doesn't whip me again, right?" Adam, who was still sitting on the ground, asked nervously.

"Of course," Chase assured him. "We won't let anything happen to you, buddy. Oh, that reminds me." Chase pulled his Triton-App-removal-device out of his pocket and placed it against Adam's neck.

"Ouch!" Adam yelled as Chase pushed the button. "What . . . hey, Triton App removed! Awesome!"

The four of them hurried out of the tent. They found the campground strangely deserted. "Where is everyone?" Chase asked warily.

"Dinner," Adam explained. "There's a whole bunch of trailers just down that path. Everyone gets together and has dinner there."

"Perfect time for an escape," Chase muttered. "Follow us, Adam. Guys, let's head back to the helicopter."

They turned and all began to run. They were almost to the edge of the forest when they heard someone shouting, "Hey, get back here!"

"Don't stop!" Chase called to his family.

Suddenly a sharp pain tore through Chase's back. He screamed in agony as something ripped open his flesh. It snaked around his leg and gave a quick jerk, pulling Chase down. His front slammed onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Chase gasped for breath and shuddered at the pain rippling through his back. Now, understand this: Chase is bionic, which means that it takes _a lot _to hurt him. All the pain he felt at Douglas's hands was mostly _caused _by his bionics. But any outside force usually did nothing to faze him. This, however, was a different story. Whatever had been used on Chase was enough to bring down a powerful bionic human.

There was strong hand on his shoulder and Chase realized that Adam was lifting him up. "The whip?" Chase gasped.

"The whip," Adam confirmed. "It smarts, doesn't it?" Chase nodded. He turned to see Bartholomew Thatcher standing behind them. His whip was in one hand.

"Get back here," he growled.

"Um, how about no?" Chase said. He sent a knowing look at his sister. Bree got the message. Chase grabbed Adam and Bree grabbed Donald. The two fastest people on earth sped away from the circus grounds, heading to the helicopter.

The pain was still tearing through Chase's back, but he did his best to ignore it. It was horrible, granted. But in reality it wasn't the worst pain he had ever suffered. Chase was a fighter; he pushed on.

When the four of them reached the clearing where the helicopter was parked, a horrible sight met their eyes. "Whoa, how in the world did you guys manage to travel here in _that?" _Adam asked.

Chase's mouth fell open in shock as he looked at the wreckage that had once been a helicopter. It was barely recognizable. Everything was twisted and various parts were strewn across the grass. Chase could hardly even tell where the cockpit had once been.

"What happened?" Donald yelped. Chase moved closer to observe the wreckage.

"I don't get it," the bionic boy mumbled. "The only thing I know that could so thoroughly destroy a helicopter is . . ." Chase trailed off before finishing quietly, "bionics."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Bree insisted. Chase was about to respond when they heard very far-away shouts coming from the direction of the circus grounds.

"They're coming after us," Donald whispered, his face full of apprehension.

"What do we do?" Adam asked.

"The two of us can speed us all out of here, right Chase?" Bree questioned.

"No," Chase said. His family glanced at him surprise. "We're staying. We're finishing this fight. No more running."

Using his super-hearing and his intelligence, Chase figured out exactly how long they had until Thatcher and whoever was with him would arrive. _Approximately ten minutes, _he estimated. _Fifteen if we're lucky._

"Adam!" Chase called. "How many states do you reckon Thatcher is wanted by the police in?"

"I'd say about fifty-four!" Adam said. Chase shook his head at Adam's answer. "I know he's wanted by some people called the, uh, HAJ?"

"FBI?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, that was it!" Adam said.

"Great. Bree," Chase instructed his sister, "you find a town somewhere near here. Go get some help."

"The police!" Donald yelled. "Find a phone and call 911!"

"What about you?" Bree asked.

"We'll hold them off until you get back with help. Hurry!" Chase told her. Bree sped away. The clearing became strangely quiet. The only sounds were the shouts that still sounded like they were at least a mile away.

Then Chase picked up a _snap _with his super-hearing. He turned back into the woods. An odd feeling – a feeling of dread – swopped over him.

"Um, I'm going to go check something out," Chase said to Adam and Donald.

"Wait, you're leaving us?" Donald asked in a panicked voice.

"I thought I heard something in the woods over there," Chase explained. "It'll just take a minute. And you can shout if you really need me. Perhaps you could see if there's anything you can salvage from the helicopter wreck. Maybe any weapons we could use."

Donald just shrugged and leaned down. He began to pick through the bent and charred pieces of the helicopter. Adam leaned down as well, picking up some of the heavier pieces that Donald couldn't lift. Chase wandered into the woods in the direction of the noise.

Chase walked through the trees quietly. He didn't call out, he just looked around. After about a half a minute of walking Chase found himself out of the woods. He looked out at the scene before him. About thirty feet away there was a cliff. Down below him there was a beautiful valley. It was filled with trees and rivers. The sun was low in the sky, casting a beautiful orange glow over everything. For just a second his fears and worries slipped away and he reveled in the beauty of the world.

_I guess I _didn't _hear anything, _Chase thought. He decided to head back to the clearing. He turned to go, but he suddenly slammed into something very hard. Chase fell to the ground with a groan, looking up to see what he had run into. The sight shocked him. If Douglas was the last person on earth Chase wanted to see, this person was the second-to-last.

"Hello Chase," Marcus said in a dangerous voice. "Miss me?"

* * *

_Chase sat on the chair swinging his legs, waiting for the instructions from his father. "Marcus, Chase, you're up," Douglas said. Chase grinned. He was going to love this!_

_ Marcus and Chase stepped into the middle of the room that was designated as the "fight area." They both lowered into fighting positions. The android looked extremely anxious. Chase winked at Adam and Bree, who were sitting on chairs near the "fight area." They smiled and each gave him a thumbs-up._

_ "Begin," Douglas said. Chase gave his seven-year-old version of an evil grin._

_ The bionic boy struck first. He gave a scream and lunged at the android, landing a perfect punch on Marcus's cheek. The android stumbled back. He glared at Chase and retaliated by shooting his laser vision at his brother. Chase did a perfect back-flip to avoid the green beams._

_ Chase swung his leg up and attempted to kick Marcus in the stomach. Marcus held up his force field. Chase fell backwards a little, but he recovered quickly. The bionic then proceed to super-speed around Marcus, creating a sort of cyclone effect. Dust blew up from all corners of the lab._

_ Marcus coughed a few times and stuck out his foot in an attempt to trip the blur that was Chase. But the youngest bionic instead grabbed Marcus's leg and twisted it. Marcus yelped as he spun around and fell onto his face. Chase stopped super-speeding and stood over Marcus._

_ The youngest bionic picked Marcus up by the back of his shirt. He threw the android to the ground a few feet away. Chase promptly ran over and kicked Marcus in the side a few times. Marcus cried out in pain._

_ "I give up, I give up!" the android moaned. Chase stopped his kicking and threw a triumphant smirk at his siblings._

_ "Good job, Chase," Douglas said approvingly. "As for you, Marcus, perhaps you should work on your skills more. Training's over for today." Douglas left the room._

_ Chase walked over and high-fived his siblings. Marcus had rolled to his hands and knees, but he wasn't standing up. The android was visibly shaking._

_ "Oh yeah!" Chase called. "Looks like you're not so tough now, huh Marcus?"_

_ "Chase, stop, please," the android whispered hoarsely._

_ "Yeah, it looks like you're not as great and mighty as 'Daddy' wants you be," Bree taunted._

_ "You think you're so great 'cause you're a robot?" Adam added. "Well, you're not so great now, are ya?"_

_ "Guys, cut it out," Marcus choked._

_ Adam and Bree started to walk out of the room, laughing together. Before Chase followed them out, he said to Marcus, "I can still beat you. You might have Douglas's favor most of the time, but in the end you're nothing but a stupid android. You won't even last sixteen years. What's the point, Marcus? You can never be as powerful as the rest of us."_

_ The android sprung to his feet and super-sped over to his human brother. "You will regret that one day," Marcus hissed, jabbing a finger at Chase's chest._

_ "Ooh, I'm so scared!" Chase said, waving his hands in the air and pretending to be frightened. "Let's face it, you could never beat me!"_

_ "One day I will," Marcus growled. "I'll make you regret everything you've ever done and said to me. Right here and now I swear to get my revenge on you. I swear it, Chase Davenport!" Marcus stormed out of the lab._

_ "'I swear it, Chase Davenport!'" Chase mocked in a girly voice, jabbing a finger into the air and waving it wildly. He chuckled before walking out to join his human siblings in the playroom._

* * *

**Yes, Marcus has returned! Some of you guessed that a while ago, and you were correct! Considering that flashback and how Chase buried Marcus in a pile of rubble last time they met, how mad do you reckon Marcus is right now? Oh yeah people, the next chapter is purely a MARCUS VS. CHASE SHOWDOWN! Excited yet?**

**As usual, don't forget to review! You guys always have such wonderful things to say and it always fuels my inspiration. That's why you're getting another chapter today! So review and let me know what you think!**

**(Yes, I'm going to say this on every chapter. You only have until the end of this story before the poll closes, so I'm going to keep reminding you about it: Don't forget, the poll on my profile is still open! I'd love to know what story you guys want me to upload next. So if you haven't checked that out already, please do so now! [Guests can vote in the reviews, if you like.])**


	16. Chapter 15: Android

**Hello all you wonderful folks! I got TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS. OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it! You guys are so great! Thank you all so much! Now: who wants to see an epic battle of CHASE VS. MARCUS?! Woo-hoo!**

**I watched "Concert in a Can" in preparation for writing Marcus. I spent a lot of time staring at Chase and Marcus and imaging them in a fight (i-it's not weird!). I also made a startling discovery: I know every line. And I can say them. And I did. I said **_**every single line**_** at the exact same moment the actors said it, sometimes with the hand motions as well. Is . . . is that a bad thing?**

**Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can read this (hopefully) amazing fight! Yay! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 15: Android * * ***

* * *

Chase couldn't believe what he was seeing. Looming above him was the figure of Marcus. Or rather, what was left of Marcus. His robotic brother looked like something straight out of a horror movie. The synthetic skin was torn off of Marcus's right arm – all the way from his elbow to his fingertips – revealing a metallic skeleton and sparking wires. The same was true of his right leg below the knee. But the thing Chase couldn't take his eyes off of was Marcus's face.

Half of Marcus's face was robotic. The other half was human. One half had a metal skull with one unblinking ball for an eye. The other half had skin and freckles and a normal-looking eye. One half was sparking ferociously. The other half was the same as always. Chase shuddered.

The bionic teen placed his hands on the ground above his head and pushed himself up, landing a fighting position. "How are you still alive?" Chase growled.

"I can take a lot more than you think," Marcus said. His voice was garbled and sounded more electronic. He advanced towards Chase. His gait was slow and menacing. Marcus's movements were quick and jerky, much like you expect from a robot.

"Well then I'll just finish you off for good this time," Chase said.

Marcus laughed. "Oh really?" he asked.

"I've done it a hundred times before, and I'll do it again!" Chase told his android brother.

The human half of Marcus's face was smiling. "Oh, Chase!" he said. "But this time it's different. This time I have the upper hand."

"How so?" Chase asked. He was starting to become a little nervous about Marcus's self-confidence.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you?" the android asked. "How long has it been since you were in your capsule?" Chase's eyes opened wide with horror as he finally understood. Marcus's half-grin widened.

"You get it now, don't you?" Marcus continued. "Your capsule repairs your bionics. You always damage them a little when you use them. You haven't been in your capsule for a few days. Your bionics won't work quite as well anymore. You can try, but you'll just wind up weak and tired very quickly. Meanwhile, I've never felt better."

"Really, cause you've certainly looked better!" Chase said.

Marcus scowled. "Enough," he growled. "Now it's time for me to finally have my revenge."

Before Chase could react Marcus held out his hand and Chase went flying backwards. Chase slammed into a tree and groaned. "Okay," the bionic teen said, lowering himself into a fighting position. "If you want a fight, you've got one."

Chase lifted several small rocks with his molecularkinesis and hurled them at Marcus. The android stumbled backward for a few seconds, jerking each time one of the small stones his body. Then he held up his force field. The rocks bounced off harmlessly and Chase scowled.

The two teenage boys lunged at each other. They locked hands and tried to push each other backwards. But they were equally matched in strength. Suddenly Chase swung his leg at Marcus's knees and the android toppled to the ground.

Marcus pushed himself back to his feet. The human half of his face was frowning. He lunged at Chase and, before the bionic could react, he knocked Chase over and pinned him to the ground.

"Told you I'd get my revenge!" Marcus said. His hands squeezed Chase's wrists as he shoved them into the ground.

"You haven't won yet," Chase informed him. Chase jabbed his knee up into Marcus's stomach. The android rolled off his brother, gasping for air. Chase took advantage of the opportunity and pounced onto Marcus. The two of them struggled on the ground, rolling back and forth.

Finally they both got to their feet. Each one was covered in mud and grass. They were both breathing heavily. For just a second they stared at each other before running at each other once again.

Chase thought fast and held up his force field. Marcus let out a comical "Oof!" as he crashed into it. But he didn't fall. Instead he activated _his _force field. Marcus swung his arms in a circular motion and his force field came together to form a ball. He tossed it at Chase. The bionic teen tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. The force field ball collided with his body and he crashed backwards into the ground.

After a few seconds Chase glanced up, slightly dazed. Marcus was walking towards him. His arm was sparking quite furiously now. Chase hopped to his feet and held up his fists. But a strange feeling was taking over his body. He swayed a little and couldn't seem to keep his balance. His thoughts became muddled.

Marcus noticed and said, "See? What did I tell you? Too long without your capsule. I've got this fight in the bag now."

The android had reached his brother now. He grabbed Chase by the collar and threw him to the ground several feet away. Chase looked back up again. Black spots were dancing in front of his vision and he felt on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Hey Chase," Marcus, who now standing over the bionic teen, said. "Look what I figured out how to do."

Electricity started crackling between the fingers of Marcus's robotic hand. He faced his electrically-charged palm towards his brother and said, "Goodbye, Chase."

Suddenly something large came crashing out of the trees and tackled Marcus. "Adam!" Chase called, his voice choked with relief. He stayed on the ground and tried to catch his breath while his two brothers struggled for dominance.

"Good to see you again, Adam!" Marcus said as he deftly dodged Adam's wild punches.

"Not-so-good to see you again, Marcus," the oldest bionic growled. Then he stopped punching as if he just realized something. "Whoa!" Adam exclaimed. "What happened to your face? And your arm? And your leg?"

"Your brother tried to bury me alive," Marcus said with a scowl, gesturing to Chase with his robotic hand.

"Really?" Adam asked. "Nice going, Chase!"

The younger bionic chuckled.

"Enough," Marcus growled. He shoved Adam – hard – and the oldest bionic teen flew backwards. Adam dug his feet into the ground and stayed standing. But Marcus was still too quick.

Marcus flew over and grabbed Adam by the throat. Chase saw the electrical current beginning to flow down Marcus's arm. Too late he realized what was happening. "Adam, no!" he called.

Adam screamed in pain as the electricity entered his body. Marcus gave an evil grin. After a few seconds he released Adam. The bionic fell to ground, eyes closed, body shaking. "No!" Chase cried again

"Well, now that that's taken care of," the android said, turning back to Chase, "let's have a little fun."

Marcus ran over and kicked Chase in the side. Chase moaned as he attempted to roll away. Marcus kicked again and again. "Seem familiar, Chase?" he snarled. "Oh, maybe it won't, because this time you're on the other end!"

Chase realized how close he was to the edge of the cliff now. He couldn't roll any farther. Marcus dropped down and pinned Chase to the ground. He shifted Chase's body and Chase soon found that there was nothing under his head. He made the mistake of looking down. Below his head there was several hundred feet of nothing followed by hard, solid ground. He gulped.

"Goodbye for real this time, Chase!" Marcus said. "There's no one else here to save you."

"Nope," Chase gasped. "And I wouldn't want them to. This is all me now. And I've wanted to do this for a very long time. Goodbye, Marcus!"

For just a second the android looked confused. Then with his last remaining strength, Chase shoved Marcus off of his body. The two of them rolled over, off the cliff. Marcus clawed at the air and screamed. At the last second Chase managed to grab the edge of the cliff with his right hand. He looked down to see Marcus plummeting towards the ground below. Chase averted his eyes right before Marcus hit. Even if he was just an android, Chase did not want to see that.

"I doubt even _you _are tough enough to survive that, Marcus," Chase muttered to himself. He couldn't believe! Marcus was finally gone for good!

Then Chase remembered his current predicament. His right arm was starting to ache. He swung his left arm up and tried to grab something, but all energy had been sapped from his body. He dug his fingernails into the dirt. Chase could still feel his body slipping.

Suddenly a strong hand clasped Chase's arm and pulled him up over the edge of the cliff. As soon as he was back on flat ground, Chase rolled over onto his back and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up to the see Adam's goofy grin right above him.

"Adam!" he exclaimed, sitting up so suddenly he got a head rush. "You're okay!"

"Of course!" Adam said. "It hurt for a minute, but I'm good. Marcus is so silly when he tries to beat us."

Chase wrapped his arms around Adam and buried his face in Adam's shoulder. Adam hugged him close. Chase smiled, realizing just how much he truly needed his big brother.

"Congratulations." The brothers jumped when they heard a voice behind them. "That android was some of my best work. Nice fighting skills. Now, don't you think it's time to go home?"

* * *

_Chase sat at the computer, typing in lines of code. Even though he was only five, he could still type in complicated codes due to his enhanced intelligence. Currently he was working on a project for a new video game._

_ "Hi Chasey!" Adam called as he and Bree walked into the lab._

_ "What are you up to?" Bree asked._

_ "Just creating a new game," Chase said._

_ "Ooh, game?" Adam exclaimed. "Can I see it?" Chase moved over so Adam could see the computer screen. His older brother frowned. "I don't get it!" he complained. "That's not a game! It's a bunch of random letters and numbers."_

_ "It's called _code," _Chase explained. "It tells the computer what to do to create the game."_

_ "Boring!" Adam said with a yawn._

_ "You're such a nerd!" Bree said, giving her brother a playful punch in the arm._

_ "Ow!" Chase moaned. "I am not!"_

_ Just then Douglas walked into the lab. There was someone else behind him. Chase recognized him, but Adam and Bree didn't. "Who's that?" Bree asked, pointing to the small boy who looked about their age._

_ "Adam, Bree," Douglas said, "this is Marcus. He's your brother. He's an android."_

_ "A what?" Adam asked._

_ "An android," Chase repeated. "A robot made to resemble a human."_

_ "That's right," Marcus said. "And I have all the same powers you do."_

_ "Oh really?" Adam questioned. "Then let's see them!"_

_ "May I fight them, Dad?" Marcus asked Douglas._

_ "Dad?" Bree whispered to Chase. Chase shrugged._

_ "Go ahead," Douglas said. "All of you may fight."_

_ Adam grinned and charged at Marcus, swinging his fist out. Marcus caught it in his hand. Adam frowned. Marcus then threw Adam backwards. Adam landed on his feet and scowled. He shot his laser vision at the android. Marcus shot his own green lasers from his eyes. The lasers met in the middle and caused both boys to go flying backwards. Marcus recovered first. He hoped to his feet, grinned, and beckoned to Bree._

_ Bree willing obliged. She flew towards Marcus with her super-speed. He in turn sped out of the way. Bree stopped, slightly confused. Marcus took advantage of her bewilderment. He sped over and pushed her to the ground. Then he turned to Chase. "What to give it a try?" he asked, holding out his arms._

_ Chase growled, "I thought you'd never ask." Chase ran towards the android and swung his leg up, kicking Marcus in the shin. Marcus stumbled back for just a second, but he quickly recovered. He held up his force field and Chase once again tried to kick him. Chase fell to the ground as his foot made contact with the protective barrier. Marcus advanced and grabbed Chase by the collar, throwing him across the room. Chase slammed into the wall and glared at Marcus._

_ "You four will be training a lot together," Douglas said. "Come on Marcus, it's time to recharge." Marcus followed his father out of the lab, throwing a triumphant grin at his human siblings._

_ "Everyone okay?" Bree groaned as she stood up. Her brothers stood up and nodded._

_ "I don't like that guy," Adam whimpered._

_ "Me neither," Chase said. "I met him the other day."_

_ "You did?" Bree asked._

_ "Yeah. I found Douglas working on him. There's good news about this Marcus: he will only live to be sixteen years old anyway. So we only have a little over ten years with him."_

_ "Well that's a relief," Bree said with a sigh._

_ "In the mean time I'm going to train and make sure that he never beats me again," Chase told her. "You with me, Adam? Adam?"_

_ "Hey, Chase, I think I figured it out!" Adam exclaimed._

_ Chase turned and saw Adam sitting at the desk, typing on the computer. "Adam, no!" he called as he ran over to the desk in a frantic attempt to stop his brother. "I've been working on that for hours and it's a highly delicate program and if you do that you'll . . ."_

_ The screen went blank. Bree put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle. Adam just stared at the screen. ". . . delete the program," Chase finished sadly._

_ "Chase, I don't think your game works very well," Adam said as he got up and walked out of the lab._

_ "ADAM!"_

* * *

**So how was the fight? I hope none of you are too mad about what I did to Marcus. ;_; But there was a sweet brotherly moment! Ooh, and another cliffhanger! Although I'm pretty sure you all know who it is. More fights to come in the next chapter!**

**By the way, the line "a comical 'Oof!'" was inspired by a line in AllAmericanSlurp's story, "Marcus: Broken Android." So you go check that out right now! That's an order!**

**Don't forget to review! There's plenty more action and fights in the next chapter (and a very stupid move by Chase . . . oh come on, you ALL want to see what it is!), so review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? :D**

**(You only have until the end of this story to check out the poll on my profile! Help me decide what story to put up next! Guests can vote in the reviews.)**


	17. Chapter 16: Monster

**Hello people! Can you believe there are only three more chapters left of 'I'm a Weapon?' *gasp* It's true! Chapter 18 will be the final chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, following, favoriting, or reading. It means so much! But don't worry, the story's not over yet! I've still got a few surprises in store!**

**By the way, one reviewer (Guest) asked that I include more Bree. Don't worry, she's coming back! I wanted to make sure I gave Chase and Adam some bonding time as well. I don't want to leave poor Adam out! But Bree will most certainly be back, don't worry!**

**Part of today's flashback was inspired by Lady Cougar-Trombone who suggested a "****near bonding between Chase and Marcus." Thanks so much! I loved that idea!**

**Enjoy this chapter! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 16: Monster * * ***

* * *

Chase and Adam hopped up together. "Douglas," Chase growled.

"Hello Chase," Douglas said. "Good to see you again, Adam." Adam just stood there, glaring at his father.

"We're not coming with you," Chase assured his father.

Douglas let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh really?" he asked.

"You can't beat us," Chase said, lowing into a fighting position. Adam copied his brother.

"Maybe not," Douglas sighed. "But they can."

Suddenly several people stepped out from the forest. Chase gasped in shock. King Kayoke was there, along with a bunch of his guards. Bartholomew Thatcher was there as well, together with acrobats, animals, and other circus acts.

"Um, I'm not sure we can take them all," Adam whispered to Chase.

"We can try," Chase hissed back.

The small army flew towards the bionic brothers. For a second Chase faltered, wondering if he was in over his head. _No, I'm the most powerful person in the world, _he thought. _I can do this . . . _we _can do this._

Adam was currently taking great pleasure in knocking out a few of the circus people. "I never liked you, anyway," Chase heard his brother growl.

All of a sudden a female acrobat wearing too much make-up flipped in front of Chase. He scowled and threw a few punches her way, knocking her back into the forest. At that a few of Kayoke's guards ran up to him. Chase lifted them all with his molecularkinesis, hurling them off the cliff to their doom.

Adam threw a few more perfectly timed punches and hit a few lions and lion tamers back into the trees. He flashed a grin and advanced to help his brother, who was currently struggling with two clowns and five guards. Adam snuck up from behind and knocked the clowns out cold. Chase held up his force field and pushed the guards backward until their feet were over thin air and they fell off the cliff.

Chase patted his brother on the shoulder. "Thanks buddy," he panted.

"Anytime, little bro!" Adam assured him. The two placed their backs up against each other and became one inseparable force. They pushed back everyone who tried to break them apart.

Somewhere in the fray Chase heard Thatcher shout, "Make sure you don't kill them!" That gave Chase an idea. A wild, dangerous idea.

Chase grabbed Adam with his molecularkinesis and held him out above the cliff. Everyone froze instantly. Chase stared back at them all menacingly.

"Um, Chase?" Adam screamed, kicking his feet furiously. The oldest bionic gulped as he looked down at the several hundred feet of empty air below him.

"If any of you make a move I'll drop him," Chase threatened in a low voice.

Thatcher and Douglas were standing near the front of the crowd. A slightly frantic look was on Thatcher's face. Douglas however, had his arms folded across his chest. "You wouldn't," Douglas said coolly.

"Try me," Chase said. He loosened his grip a little and Adam sunk lower in the sky.

Douglas was staring Chase dead in the eye. Chase gazed back with an equally deadly look. Then Douglas did something that caused the most intelligent person on the planet to be confused.

'Three,' Douglas mouthed, holding up three fingers. _What? _Chase thought.

'Two.' Two fingers.

'One.' One single finger. Then it was gone.

Chase felt all the energy drain out of him. His legs felt weak and he fell to the ground. Everything in his field of vision was blurry. In the distance he was aware of the fact that his brother was screaming.

"Adam," Chase murmured. He rolled over to the edge of the cliff and held his hand out, trying to reactive his molecularkinesis. To his relief Adam stopped in the middle of his fall. Chase winced as he attempted to raise his brother. His breaths were coming in ragged gasps now.

"Just a little closer," Adam grunted, reaching out his hand. "Ah! Chase, I'm slipping!"

Chase took a deep breath and pulled his brother up more. He stretched out his fingers and gasped with relief as Adam grabbed onto them. Adam then grabbed the edge of the cliff and pulled himself up to solid ground.

Several guards immediately ran up to Adam and overpowered him. No matter how much Adam fought, there were just too many for him. Chase watched helplessly from the ground as Adam got captured.

"Go put him with the other prisoners," Thatcher growled.

_Others? _Chase thought.

The crowd parted and revealed Donald, Tasha, and Leo being detained by handcuffs and several guards. With his super-hearing Chase heard Leo tell Adam, "I'm sorry Adam! We were trying to get out and help you, but it didn't work!"

"It's okay Leo," Adam assured him. Chase could still hear the shakiness in his brother's voice, no doubt a result of his near-death experience. Chase felt a pang of guilt as he thought about how it was his fault that his brother had nearly died.

"Come on, Chase," Douglas growled. His voice got steadily closer. "We're going home now. Things will go back to the way they always were."

_No! _Chase thought. _I can't let this happen! Adam's and Bree's lives will be even worse than before. I got us into this mess. I'm going to be the one to get us out._

Chase jumped to his feet, startling everyone around him. He drew on any and all remaining energy. Chase closed his eyes and lifted his hands. In his mind's eye he envisioned all the trees being yanked out of the ground. He heard the sound of snapping branches as his thoughts were projected into the real world.

Chase threw the trees to the ground. He pushed a few of them back, causing several guards to back up. Chase pulled some more of the trees in the direction of the cliff. He moved out of the way as some guards were pushed off the edge of the cliff by the moving plants.

Many of the other guards started panicking at this unexpected display of power. Chase didn't care. He was focused on one single target. He marched up to his father and grabbed him by the collar. Chase then super-sped over to the cliff. He held Douglas out over it, grinning wickedly.

"W-what are you doing, Chase?" Douglas asked frantically, struggling against the grip of his bionic son.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Chase sneered. "Goodbye, Douglas."

Chase suddenly realized that Douglas was grinning. Why was he grinning? Chase was about to kill him. Then Douglas said one word. One word that brought Chase's entire world crashing down. With a soft chuckle Douglas whispered, "Monster."

* * *

_Chase sped across the walkway one more time. Douglas stood below, watching the young bionic teen in silence. The walkway was about twenty feet in the air. Ramps led up to it on each end. It was almost like a sort of race track for Chase's super-speed. The thirteen-year-old would zoom back and forth, back and forth._

_ "Faster," Douglas said. He was gripping his chin in his hand and watching Chase intently. "You can go faster."_

I don't think I can, _Chase thought. He had already been doing this for over twenty minutes! His super-speed made him exhausted very quickly._

_ Chase ran back once again. His tiredness was beginning to get the better of him. His legs weren't quite obeying. He nearly tripped over his own feet several times. And then he actually did._

_ Instead of landing flat on the bottom of his foot like you're supposed to, Chase found that he had landed on the side of his foot. This caused him to trip. Normally the sides of the walkway would've caught him. But because of the momentum from the super-speed, Chase went tumbling over the railing to the hard ground twenty feet below. He landed on his right foot at an extremely awkward angle. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground._

Crack.

Oh no, _Chase thought. His brain was still trying to process exactly what had happened, but the one thing he knew was that legs were _not _supposed to make that noise. He stared up at the ceiling, slightly dazed._

_ "Chase!" Douglas called, rushing to his son's side._

Oh no, I'm in for it, _Chase thought. But to his surprise Douglas dropped to his knees beside him and stared at his son with a look Chase had never seen before._

_ "Are you okay?" Douglas asked. Those were words Chase had never thought he would hear Douglas say!_

I know, _Chase thought, _I'm dreaming. I hit my head and this is all one big dream.

_Douglas touched Chase's leg gingerly. The bionic teen yelped. _Okay, not a dream, _he thought. _I don't think you can have this kind of pain in a dream.

_"Let's get back to the medical room," Douglas said, scooping Chase up in his arms._

_ "The medical room?" Chase squeaked out. He bit his lip when his injured leg bumped against Douglas's arm. "You _never _take me back there."_

_ "I think you need it this time," Douglas murmured. Chase didn't struggle. He noticed how warm and comfortable his father's arms were. He could hardly believe it._

_ Two hours, one cast, and much pain later, Chase was lying on a cot in a white, sterilized room with Douglas hovering over him. Chase still couldn't decipher his father's behavior, and he was the smartest person on the planet! Finally he decided to simply be straightforward about it._

_ "Why are you doing this?" Chase asked. _Okay, maybe that was _too _straightforward.

_"What do you mean?" Douglas asked._

_ "I mean that you never care about me. I get hurt all the time, but you never act like this."_

_ "This is something different. Your bionics are _supposed_ to hurt you. That's normal. But a broken leg is not something that a night in your capsule will fix. That reminds me: you won't be able to train for a few weeks."_

_ "Seriously?"_

_ "We need to let that leg heal. But as soon as you can stand again it'll be training like you've never known before," Douglas assured him. Ah, there was the Douglas Chase knew and didn't really love!_

_ Chase's father left the room. As he did, someone else came in. "Hi Chase," Marcus said quietly. Chase folded his arms across his chest and scowled._

_ "What do you want, Marcus?" Chase said in a warning tone._

_ Marcus held his hands up in the air defensively. "Hey, hey!" he said. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. And to make sure you're okay."_

_ "Why would you care?" Chase asked._

_ Marcus shrugged. "I dunno," the thirteen year old android said. "I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends, but you're still technically my big brother. I sorta care about you."_

_ "You're a robot. You don't have feelings."_

_ "Ouch, Chase! Okay, maybe not in the same sense you do. But I feel something. We've grown up together and, in a way, I look up to you."_

_ "You're joking," Chase scoffed._

_ "No," Marcus assured him. "I mean, besides Dad, we've really only got each other."_

_ "Well, that works out well for you since you're so close to Douglas."_

_ "You think he really cares about me?" Marcus practically screamed. "I'm an _android,_ Chase! I've only got three years left to live! He'll always care about you more. You're the powerful one! You're his masterpiece! Not me. I'm just some dumb robot he cobbled together in a closet one day when he was bored."_

_ Chase felt a pang of guilt. "I-I'm sorry Marcus," he murmured._

_ Marcus just gulped and turned to leave. "Feel better," he muttered as he walked out the door._

_ Chase stared after him with an astounded look on his face. He leaned back in his cot and stared up at the white ceiling. "I think I did hit my head," he mumbled to himself._

* * *

**Douglas has returned! What do you guys think will happen next? How will Chase react to being called a monster? Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts! I probably won't upload again until Thursday or Friday, just so you guys know. But don't forget to review and maybe . . . **_**just maybe **_**. . . you can get the next chapter earlier. ;)**

"**Next Story" poll's still open on my profile. Check it out. Or tell me your vote in the reviews if you're a guest.**


	18. Chapter 17: Weapon

**Hello readers! I am BACK! Chapter 17 is here. I hope you like sibling stuff! The flashback for this chapter is also a special wrap-up. I've got something different planned for chapter 18's flashback that hopefully you guys will like. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 17: Weapon * * ***

* * *

Chase stumbled backwards and let go of his father. Douglas dropped harmlessly to the ground and began to rub his throat. He grinned up at his bionic son.

"I wasn't wrong, was I?" Douglas hissed. "You're a weapon. You're a monster. You've hurt people. _Without _the Triton App. This was all you, Chase. Look around. This was all _you."_

Chase glanced around. Torn-up trees and branches were all over the ground. The few remaining guards and circus acts were in a frenzy. The ground was stained with blood. Chase didn't even want to see what had happened to all the people he had pushed off the cliff. He had done all of this. He looked down at his shaking hands. They had caused all this destruction. No app had made him do it. Chase had done all of this by his own free will.

There was a crashing sound in the trees. Chase turned, expecting to see more of the evil goons. But what he saw was instead quite a welcome sight.

"Everyone put your hands in the air!" a man in blue announced loudly. Several other men dressed the same as him walked up and surrounded the ringleaders. "Douglas Davenport, King Kayoke, and Bartholomew Thatcher: you are all under arrest!"

Chase felt like collapsing from relief. Another person barreled through the trees. Bree. As soon as she caught sight of Chase she ran towards him. He picked her up and swung her around.

"You did it!" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her close.

The two of them soon found themselves enveloped in an even bigger hug as Adam grabbed them. They hopped up and down, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You did it, Bree!" Adam cheered. "You did it!"

The police began to round up what was left of the guards and circus acts. The man who had been yelling earlier came up to Bree with a grin. "Thanks for telling us where to find these troublemakers, little miss," he said. "We've been trying to find solid evidence against Thatcher for a while, but some kidnappings would most certainly do. And Davenport and Kayoke have been wanted for a while as well."

"Um, excuse me sir," Adam said. He pulled up the back of his shirt to reveal the scars from the whip. "Is this evidence?"

"Did Thatcher do that to you, son?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that is most certainly evidence. I'll need all of you to come down to the station in a little bit so you can give testimonies. You're all witnesses for the things these men have done."

The man walked away as Donald ran up to the kids. "I can't believe you all did it!" he huffed. "You didn't tell the police about your bionics, right Bree?"

Bree shook her head. "I remembered something Douglas said a while ago about being sent to a government facility if people found out. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but I decided to play it safe."

"Good call," Donald assured her.

The police had rounded up everyone by now. Douglas was looking at the ground sullenly as he was led back into the forest by a cop. He hands were safely handcuffed behind his back. Before he was led into the woods – presumably back to the cars the cops had come in – Douglas turned and stared directly at Chase.

"I still didn't lie!" he shouted. "Everything I said was still true! None of this changes anything! And don't you forget it, Chase Davenport!"

Chase couldn't take it anymore. Douglas's words cut right to his core. Chase turned and charged blindly through the trees. He could hear his family calling after him, but he didn't care. He ran until he came to a creek. Chase sat down cross-legged at the edge of it and stared at himself in the water.

"Monster," he whispered. "Weapon. That's all I am. I'm a weapon. Just a weapon."

"That's not true." Chase glanced at the reflections in the water and saw Adam and Bree standing above him. "That's so not true," Bree repeated as they sat down on either side of their brother.

"Yeah, you're a lot more!" Adam put in. "You're our little brother. You're a genius. You're a nice guy."

"That's right! You can be arrogant and full of yourself sometimes, but you're still really great. You're sweet and kind. And I don't know what Douglas told you, but none of it is true."

"But isn't it?" Chase said. "Did you see what I did? G-guys, I . . . I _killed _people. Douglas didn't make me do it. I did it all on my own. Douglas _is _right. I can't fight it. I'm just a monster and a weapon and there's no way around that."

Adam placed a comforting hand on his brother's back. Bree picked up Chase's hand and held it in hers. They leaned in on their younger brother. Chase felt a wonderful feeling of security shoot through his body.

"You were protecting yourself," Adam pointed out. "You were protecting me. Chase, you saved my life."

"I'm the one who put you in danger in the first place by holding you above the cliff!" Chase reminded him.

"Wait, what?" Bree asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't there," Adam said sheepishly. The boys took a minute to explain to Bree everything about Marcus, Douglas, and the others.

"So Marcus is gone for good?" she asked when they were done.

Chase nodded. "See?" he said. "What did I tell you? I did all that. I knocked people off that cliff and nearly killed Douglas as well."

"He deserves it," Adam growled.

"But that doesn't make it right!"

"Look, Chase!" Bree said, straightening herself and staring straight into her brother's eyes. "You regret everything, right?"

"Well yeah, but . . ."

"There, that's a start. Chase, the difference between you and any weapon is that you have _feelings. _A weapon wouldn't have come back to rescue me and Adam. A weapon wouldn't have saved Adam like you did. A weapon wouldn't be able to love us. But you love us, don't you?"

There was silence for just a minute before Chase choked out, "With all my heart."

"Chase," Bree continued, "there's a difference between fighting because you hate someone and fighting because you love someone. You fought because you loved us, because you cared about us and wanted to rescue us. You didn't fight because of any hatred."

"I almost killed Douglas out of hate," Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn't," Adam reminded him. "And now you feel all bad about it. Which has to mean something, right?"

"Absolutely, Adam," Bree agreed. "Come on Chase. You've got to let go of the guilt of the past. Look where we are now! We're finally free! And we're together, as a family. Let's enjoy it, okay?"

Chase gave a small smile. "Okay," he consented. The three of them held each other close. For several minutes they sat like that, relishing their first family hug in seven years.

Finally Chase asked the question that he had been wondering since the police showed up. "What will happen to us now?"

* * *

_Chase slipped on the training simulator glasses. New York City appeared before him. His orders? Trash it._

_ Just like every time before, Chase sped through the city. He used his bionics to cause massive destruction. But this time was different. This time the fifteen year old felt like he was missing something. But try as he might, Chase couldn't seem to put his finger on it._

_ Then he finally realized. Regret. He was missing the regret he normally felt when he did things like this. Instead of holding back and making sure he didn't hurt anyone, Chase was throwing himself all into this. He didn't mind all the simulated people he was hurting. What was wrong with him?_

_ The simulation ended and Chase slowly pulled off the glasses. "Good job, Chase!" Douglas said in an approving voice. "That was very good!"_

_ "Thanks," Chase said with a gulp._

_ "In fact, let's start another one," Douglas told him. "You were on a roll."_

_ "Do I really have to?" Chase asked._

_ "Yes. Put your glasses back on. It's San Francisco again."_

_ Chase obeyed and watched as the familiar virtual city appeared before his eyes. His bionic brain automatically began reminding him of all the perfect places to strike. He sped to a few weaker buildings and punched them apart. If he timed it right, Chase could make buildings fall onto others like dominos._

_ There was a scream behind Chase. He jumped and turned to see a little girl standing behind him. Her dress was torn and she was shaking. Chase stared back at her with a cold, dead gaze. She screamed again._

_ "Stay out of this, kid," Chase growled. He zoomed away before he could allow himself to succumb to the girl's helplessness. What did he seem to be so heartless these days?_

_ After a few more minutes of mindless destruction, the simulation ended. "Are we finally done now?" Chase asked the instant it was over._

_ "Yeah, yeah, sure," Douglas said. He frowned and left the room. Chase headed back to his own bedroom._

_ Chase plopped down into his desk chair. He placed his face in his hands and groaned. Over and over in his mind he tried to figure out why he wasn't at all fazed by that young girl. Stuff like that usually made him sad or remorseful._

_ The bionic teen decided to take his mind off of it with some programming. He pulled the chair to the desk and brought up his Triton App removal program. He typed a few lines before stopping suddenly._

Why am I doing this? _he thought. _If I stay here with Douglas, I can be extremely powerful! What's so wrong with a little power anyway?

No, Chase! _another voice in his head seemed to shout. _Don't say that! You'll hurt people. You know that you're not really a weapon! Fight against Douglas, Chase!

_Chase stood up abruptly and went over to the loose panel on the wall. He pulled out his treasures and fingered them. Memories shot through his mind at each one._

_ The quarter he had received on his first and only trip into the real world. The three kids have given the bystanders in the parking lot quite a scare when they used their bionics. And Chase still loved the word 'vanilla.'_

_ The stick he had gotten from Adam when they tried to escape all those years ago. It did _not _protect him from the Triton App, unfortunately. Slivers of the bark were wearing off from where Chase had rubbed it so many times. Sometimes he was afraid to pick it up for fear it would snap._

_ The pink hair band he had gotten from Bree the last time he saw her. She gave it to him right before Douglas had pulled them apart so brutally. She had treasured the hair band, but she still didn't hesitate to give it to Chase._

_ The photograph Adam had taken of the three of them. They took it the same day Douglas told them that they would be torn apart. Hours later Chase had found the photo crumpled up in his pocket. He had smoothed it out and always kept it in a safe place._

_ These were Chase's treasures. They were all he had left of his siblings. He started to wonder what his siblings would think of him willingly helping Douglas. He could imagine they wouldn't be happy._

_ No. Chase couldn't go there. He was going to stay sympathetic and feeling. He wasn't going to become cold and heartless. He wasn't a weapon. He was a human being with feelings._

_ Guilt washed over Chase. Wonderful, pleasing guilt. In Chase's mind he apologized to that virtual little girl. He started to think about how much she had resembled his own sister._

_ Chase pulled up the program again. He was going to finish it and get out. He was going to find his siblings and bring his family back together if it was the last thing he did._

_ Chase Davenport was human. Chase Davenport was not a weapon. Chase Davenport would find his siblings. Chase Davenport would not join his father. Chase Davenport would once again find the familial love that he had been missing for so long._

* * *

**How was that guys? Only . . . one . . . more . . . chapter . . . *cries* I'll miss working on this story! I'm SO happy you all have enjoyed it! Your reviews are the sweetest things ever! And there are so MANY!**

**Like I said before, I'm doing something a little different for the flashback next chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you will enjoy reading it as well.**

**Even though the story is almost over, don't forget to review! You guys are so great and I really appreciate your feedback. So type up your thoughts in that little box below and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**The poll on my profile closes Saturday. Time is running out to vote for what story you want next, so don't forget to check it out! Guests can vote in the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 18: Love

**Here it is guys. The very last chapter of I'm a Weapon. I loved working on this story so much, and I'm very happy that you all enjoyed reading it as well! This story has really meant a lot to me. Why, you ask? In Microsoft Word, the program I use to write to write my stories, I'm a Weapon is 121 pages long. It totals just over 34,000 words without author's notes. That makes it officially the longest thing I have EVER written. I can hardly believe it! Also, if you were to sort the Lab Rats archives by number of reviews, I'm a Weapon is sixth from the top. Give yourselves a round of applause for that, reviewers! I still can't believe that out of the 700+ stories in the archive, mine is #6 in reviews. THANK YOU!**

**This chapter is a little shorter and has more of an "epilogue" feel to it. Just wrapping up all the loose ends. Plus that super-special not-really-a-flashback flashback. Also, for those of you who like to listen to music while you read (or just those who like to listen to music), I have a suggestion for you: look up "Welcome to Daylight" by Luminate. It could literally be a theme song for this chapter. It goes perfectly and was a huge inspiration while I was writing this. So go look it up!**

**Okay, here we go. For the final time, I do NOT own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 18: Love * * ***

* * *

Chase pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth and tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced over at his siblings. Adam was staring cross-eyed at his nose. Bree was examining her fingernails. Chase almost started laughing. Seven years in different prisons and they were all still susceptible to boredom.

The door that led to the temporary jail cells in the police station opened and Donald walked out. The kids hopped up and immediately swarmed around him, asking a hundred questions at once. Donald held up his hand and motioned for them to sit down. They obliged.

"So what did Douglas tell you?" Chase asked.

"Marcus rescued him from the cell you locked him in," Donald explained. "Douglas immediately contacted Kayoke and Thatcher, knowing you would try to rescue your siblings. When he found out you were at Thatcher and Quimby Circus, he got everyone together to try and get you back."

"Do the police have enough evidence to send these guys away?" Bree asked.

Donald chuckled. "Well, they still need to go to court and formally decide. But I think we all know what the outcome will be. The police up in Washington found Douglas's lair and raided it. The same is true for Kayoke's castle. And of course they already found the circus. There appears to be enough evidence to send these guys away for several lifetimes."

Adam, Bree, and Chase high-fived each other.

"So what happens now?" Adam asked.

"Now," Donald sighed. "Now we figure out what to do with our lives. I suppose I could try to return Davenport Industries to its former glory. That will be hard to do without my brother, but it's feasible. I . . . I was wondering . . ." Their uncle paused for a minute.

"What, Donald?" Bree asked.

"Would you guys like to live with me?" Donald asked. "Considering I'm your uncle, I'm pretty sure I could get custody. It might be a little rough at first, until I can really start making a living, but I don't think it will be too long . . ."

Donald was interrupted by the hugs of three joyous teenagers. "I'd love that, Uncle Donald!" Adam exclaimed. Chase and Bree heartily agreed.

"So it's settled then!" Donald said. "Now we just need to find a place to live."

"How about Mission Creek?" The family jumped a little and pulled out of their hugs when they heard a voice behind them. They turned to see Leo standing with his mother.

"Mission Creek?" Chase echoed.

"Yeah," Leo said. "We could help you guys find a place to settle down while you get back on your feet. Mission Creek is a great town. And you guys could go to school with me."

The small family of four looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't see why not!" Donald said. He stood up and shot a sly look at Tasha. "I think I'd like that." Tasha giggled and pretended to be shy.

"You guys are _way _too old for that!" Leo complained. Everyone chuckled.

"Guys," Chase said, turning back to his siblings. "We're _finally _free!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase pulled in for another hug. The feelings swirling inside of Chase were nothing like he had ever felt before. They were liberation, hope, joy, ecstasy, and, most importantly, _love._

* * *

_Chase wasn't going to live in the past anymore. All the memories of his time with Douglas were slowly washing away. They were still there, but they were quickly being replaced with new ones._

_ Davenport Industries returned to its former glory under the hands of Donald Davenport, a genius, soon-to-be-billionaire inventor. It was less than a year before Donald was able to secure many contracts and patents. Davenport Industries was back in the game. Under new management the company turned from evil and pursued a more honorable path._

_ A little over a year later Donald was able to buy a nice mansion. He showed his new kids an underground lab he had built where he could train them to use their bionics properly; for good causes, not for evil._

_ Adam, Bree, and Chase began to go on life-saving missions. They saved the world what seemed to be every week. Donald worked on making Chase's bionics more compatible with his nervous system, and Chase was soon able to use his bionics for longer and longer without dropping from fatigue._

_ Their first day of school was quite wonderful for all three bionics. Chase quickly pushed to the top of all his classes, Bree made lots of new friends, and Adam . . . well, he was Adam. He played with his food and was goofy and made everyone laugh. It took a while to get used to "normal" things, but the bionics managed to get the hang of it. And though it was hard, they were able to keep their bionic secret and their pasts hidden from everyone._

_One of Chase's happiest memories was Donald and Tasha's wedding night. It had been such a joyful occasion. Bree made an excellent bridesmaid. Leo was still weirded out by it all, but in the end he was happy for his mom._

_ Of course the thing Chase was happiest about was being back with his siblings. And not only that, but being _normal_ with his siblings. They teased him, he outsmarted them, and they never had to deal with any Triton App incidences. It was wonderful to live free of the fear of Douglas doing something horrible to one of them._

_ Memories sometimes managed to surface in the middle of the night when Chase was trying to sleep. But he blocked them out with all the happy memories he was making now. Triton App incidences, being torn away from his siblings, and being hurt by Douglas were mere shadows now. They only impacted Chase in the vaguest of ways: occasional depression or cringing at the word "weapon." But it was never enough to stop his now-happy life._

_ The past was gone. Douglas was gone. The Triton App was gone. Adam and Bree were here. His uncle, Tasha, and Leo were here. His new life-saving missions were here. The future was here._

_ Chase's life under Douglas's thumb finally faded. The past tried to haunt him, but it couldn't succeed. Though it still impacted him in subtle ways, Chase moved on. He lived for the present and the future. Without "weapon." Without "monster." Instead, with his family. Instead, with _love.

* * *

*** * * THE END * * ***

* * *

**It is over! *sobs* What was your favorite part? Did you enjoy the story? Don't forget to review and favorite if you liked it!**

**I have a few special shout-outs to the people who never failed to review and were constantly encouraging me: amichele, AllAmericanSlurp, MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul, Lady Cougar-Trombone, shinxshinx1595, beverlie4055, and Layra (guest). If you ever reviewed this story, thanks to you too! Thanks to the followers and favoriters as well! You guys are seriously wonderful!**

**The poll on my profile will close tomorrow. Whatever story has the most votes will go up once I close it. So if you haven't done it yet, go do it now! Guests can vote in the reviews.**

**Thanks once again for reading everybody! Don't forget to go check out my other stories. I'll see you later whenever I post a new story. Bye-bye, everyone!**


	20. AN: Sequel?

*** * * Author's Note: Sequel? * * ***

* * *

**Hey everybody! This is NOT another chapter. No, I'm a Weapon is over. And I have to say, I was quite shocked by its popularity. So I was wondering something: would you guys like me to make a sequel? I don't want to write it unless you guys would like to see that. So would ya? Here's my basic idea so far:**

**Title: I'm a Monster**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/family**

**Summary: **

**One year has passed since the escape. Chase can't help but notice that he looks and acts more like Douglas every day. But right now he has bigger things to worry about. An old enemy has returned and is kidnapping members of the Davenport family one by one. His siblings gone once again, Chase's only hope is to revive someone that he himself killed long ago.**

**(By the way, if you think you have a better way for me to word the summary, then I'm all ears!)**

**So would you guys like that? I don't want to work on it unless you'd really like to see it. If I **_**do**_** decide to write I'm a Monster, it will probably be quite a few weeks down the road. I've got other stories I want to work on, plus I need to actually **_**write **_**it (very important part of the whole **_**writing **_**process. :P). But I'm asking you guys to help me decide! Leave a review and tell me 'yea' or 'nay' to a sequel.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story! You guys are the best! :D**


	21. AN 2: Sequel!

*** * * Author's Note: Sequel! * * ***

* * *

**I asked you guys if you wanted a sequel to this story. Considering the number of reviews I got that said, "Yes!" "Sequel!" and "Please!" I think you did. So I wrote the sequel! I just posted it if you guys would like to check it out. Basic detail:**

**Title: I'm a Monster**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/family**

**Characters: Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas D.**

**Summary: **

**One year has passed since the escape. Chase can't help but notice that he looks and acts more like Douglas every day. But right now he has bigger things to worry about. An old enemy has returned and is kidnapping members of the Davenport family one by one. His siblings gone once again, Chase's only hope is to revive someone that he himself killed long ago. (Sequel to I'm a Weapon.)**

**Go check it out if you'd like, guys! Most of you seemed really excited about it.**

**I did get a few reviews that were quite honest in either saying that they didn't want a sequel or that they didn't like the idea I had. First off: thanks you guys for your honesty! I really appreciate it! However, in the end, I AM the author, so **_**I**_** am making the final decision. If you guys don't like the story idea, I'm fine with that. You don't have to read it. But this is where I'd like to take the story. Not trying to be harsh, just stating the facts. Thank you again for being so truthful in what you wanted to see.**

**Thanks also you guys for not being too pushy about it. But heck yeah, I'd LOVE to write this story! The only reason I asked was to make sure that you guys would want to READ it. Don't want to waste my time or anything. But you guys seemed excited, and let me tell you, I've got a LOT planned. You thought this story was intense? You have NO idea what's coming! I think I'm more excited about this than you guys are! :P**

**So yeah, I'm a Monster is up NOW! Go check it out! And also: thanks for the 300 reviews you guys! I can't believe it! You guys are the best! See you on I'm a Monster, hopefully!**

**~ daphrose**


End file.
